Succession
by Janus Urr
Summary: The story of Vivi's quest to live on, Zidane's growing power, and Dagger's continuing quest to prove herself.
1. Prologue

SUCCESSION  
  
By Janus Urr  
  
This story takes place after the events on the Hill of Despair in Memoria, where Zidane and friends defeated Necron and restored order to Gaia. Everyone has returned to their own lives and things seem to be calm again, but it doesn't take much to learn that harmony never lasts all that long.  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Black Mage Village. Isolated and quite peaceful, but something seemed to be missing here.  
  
Vivi stared out the window of his home in the midst of the trees and scrub, and he pondered. Mulling over this and that.sure he was-uh, "young," but it wasn't age that determined wisdom really. That was experience, and Vivi had plenty. Whether he wanted it or not.  
  
His memory was assaulted at times. Pictures flashed through the tiny mage's mind of his brothers being carved up and chopped down by him and his allies. Vivi didn't feel very bad about what he'd done.it was for the sake of all of Gaia.but something picked at him about it.he wasn't sure what.  
  
And what was missing from this place? This was Vivi's home, the only place he could really call home, ever. He had Mister 56, and 288, and 99, and everyone to make him feel welcome.  
  
Wait. What had he seen in Alexandria, and Lindblum, and Dali.  
  
Children, running around playing, having fun and just goofing off. Vivi thought he'd like to join them at one point, but after what happened in Dali so long ago.  
  
"I'm confused," the tiny mage said without really knowing it. Another black mage was walking by and heard him.  
  
"Confused about what?"  
  
Vivi sighed. "I don't know.I guess that's what confusion really is. I feel.funny."  
  
He looked up expectantly. "Do you feel funny, ever?"  
  
The other mage-Mister 87, stopped and stood outside Vivi's window. "Y'know, I do sometimes. Kinda feels.fuzzy? Is that it? Fuzzy."  
  
"Not really, but.thanks," Vivi offered and stepped outside.  
  
He wandered the village a lot. He knew it well, but that something missing seemed to be what drew the mage to run around at all hours and such. Mister 288 had once gotten mad because of something about Vivi's safety or the like, but he was able to take care of himself. These guys treated Vivi like he was some sort of king or something. He appreciated them, but it was too much sometimes.  
  
Vivi ended up in the.cemetery. He always ended up here, staring at the grave marker like a scarecrow. A few mages had "stopped" since Vivi had gone from here and faced Kuja and Necron, and the village's morale seemed to droop, but the mages became their old selves when Vivi returned. He knew they looked up to him, but.  
  
He missed the sound of children playing.  
  
The tiny mage wandered to the chocobo stable on the other side of the village to visit Bobby, the mages' pet choco. They'd found another chocobo injured in the forest some time before Vivi's return and named it Janet Weiss-go figure.  
  
Mister 99 was tending to Bobby's plumes. He turned to see Vivi.  
  
"Hello?" the mage offered as more of a question than a greeting. "Have you come to see Bobby and Janet?"  
  
Vivi shook his head slowly. "Huh-uh. Just going for a walk. Um.I've been wondering something."  
  
Mister 99 talked with his back turned to Vivi, running a gentle brush over Bobby's feathers.  
  
"What?"  
  
Vivi felt stupid asking such a question, but he had to ask someone.  
  
"Um.Mister 99.do you think.uh...I-If I would."  
  
The other turned to look at Vivi now. "Do you feel fuzzy or somethin'?"  
  
"Y-Yeah." Vivi blushed. "But I wanna know.um.do you think it's possible.if someone could find a way..we could.um.make more of us?"  
  
Vivi had Mister 99's full attention. "Make.more of us? Like..children?"  
  
"Y-Yeah!" Vivi jumped at the other's acknowledgment. "Like if I could find out how to make more of us.."  
  
Mister 99 looked at Vivi for a moment, those eyes expressionless.  
  
"I think you'd have to talk to Mister 288 first. He knows everything."  
  
"N-No," Vivi responded. "I can't wait to do this. Um, I'm gonna go get some things from my room, and then I'm going to see some friends of mine. You remember my friends? Uh, if I come back with more of us, you'll know I found a way.okay?"  
  
Mister 99 simply looked at Vivi again. "I don't think Mister 288 will like that."  
  
Too late. Vivi was already running off to retrieve his Mace of Zeus and some Hi-potions for the trip.  
  
AFTER midnight, the trees looked very spooky in the village. Vivi hurried along toward the entrance, sure to be as quiet as he could minus the frumpiness of his usual attire.  
  
He was right at the gate when a noise from behind startled him. Vivi turned to see Mister 288, standing there, gripping his staff.  
  
"You.are leaving?" he said before Vivi could react.  
  
"Y-yes.I need to know something..I think we all do.I think."  
  
The other shifted his weight. "Mister 99 told me. He said he's sorry, but this is important. Don't be mad at him."  
  
"I'm not," Vivi replied. "I just.don't want to be stopped is all. Please don't stop me."  
  
He felt like he was going to cry. Mister 288 came forward and put a gloved hand on Vivi's shoulder to comfort him.  
  
"I won't. Can I be.honest? Yeah, honest. I think we need some more of us here.  
  
"Look at you, Vivi. You are the youngest of us in mind, and you have the most wisdom. You've been all over the world.We need more of you, Vivi. Not just to make sure we survive, but to make sure we have the means to do so."  
  
He scratched his head. "I hope I made sense there."  
  
Vivi nodded. "Uh-huh. I know. Um, I guess I should go now. But.I really don't know where to start."  
  
"Your friend lives near here, right?" Mister 288 inquired. "The little girl who summons really big moogles?"  
  
"Yeah, Eiko. I almost forgot Madain Sari was near here. I should go see Eiko and ask for her help..but that's a long way, and it's over a mountain too."  
  
Mister 288 glanced back at the chocobo stable for a moment. "Maybe you could take Bobby? Or Janet? They're both fast and very nice.but we don't have any of those greens here."  
  
Vivi brightened. "I'm sure they have some in Conde Petie.I think I'll take Janet with me.is that okay?"  
  
Mister 288 nodded and walked off toward the stable. "Wait here, I'll go get her."  
  
As Vivi waited he pondered again. This seemed very unlike the mage, letting his young savior go off alone.but look at the content of Vivi's quest. Mister 288 knew better than any of the other mages the situations that were going to arise in the near future. He had some amazing foresight.  
  
Vivi was glad, at least, that he could go without anyone really worrying that much. He'd felt he had to do this since the first time he'd met his kin and it was about time he made an effort. It just seemed scary that Mister 288 and the others (if any were awake by now) would let Vivi go without a hitch like this.and give him a chocobo to make things easier.  
  
But one thing Vivi'd learned from Zidane; always be thankful for what you've got.  
  
Zidane. Vivi missed him a lot, and he missed everyone else too. Dagger and Quina and Freya and Amarant. everybody.  
  
His first family.  
  
The tiny mage brightened. He'd see them soon if all went well.  
  
Mister 288 returned holding Janet's bridle. He handed the leather straps to Vivi, and the tiny mage took them hesitantly. Chocobos always made him a bit nervous.  
  
"You're lucky," the bigger mage said. "Janet likes you. She'll get you far."  
  
Vivi struggled to climb on top of the bird, finding success after a few tries. He took up his mace and settled in for a nice long trip.  
  
"T-thank you, Mister 288," he said. "I promise I'll come back. No matter what. So if I take a long time, don't worry, okay?"  
  
Mister 288 nodded. "Okay. But you need to go. Everyone wakes up about this time, and I don't want you to have any trouble."  
  
"Okay," Vivi replied and gently kicked Janet in the sides. The chocobo trotted away from the village with not more than a "Kweh!"  
  
And Vivi was off. Hopefully to find what he was really looking for. But first he needed to find Eiko.  
  
And Zidane. 


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Madain Sari- village of the lost Summoner Tribe. It was here that Zidane and friends met up with a small child with some big power. Eiko Carol, the last of the Summoners- or so everyone thought, but that's another story. As the red and orange rocks begin to glow, aflame with the morning sun, Eiko awakens in her old home.under some uncomfortable circumstances.  
  
Eiko woke up with a start. She seemed to do that recently; wake up so violently in the dregs of the morning. Of course, considering the dreams she'd been having, it was a bit obvious why the disturbed sleep pattern and all.  
  
Have you ever had a dream from memory? she'd asked Morrison one day. He agreed, and it made Eiko feel a bit better.but it didn't stop things. She'd been having dreams about the day Garland and Kuja showed up and sacked Madain Sari. Her grandpa and parents falling under that laser-thingy from the Invincible. Eiko being stolen away in a safe place to wait until the monsters disappeared. It was painful, but real. Eiko wished she could convince herself that it was all a lie, but she always said never lie to yourself. Never.  
  
She got up and headed outside. Madain Sari greeted the young summoner, it's red rocks jutting out in all directions. Her moogle friends flew around everywhere, tending to this or that order of the day. Eiko was officially adopted by Regent Cid of Lindblum after she and everyone returned from defeating Necron, but she decided to come back to Madain Sari for a while and try to make the place more presentable. Besides, who was gonna look after the Eidolon Wall?  
  
Cid let Eiko go on one condition. Take some Lindblum soldiers with her in case something bad happened. Eiko had no idea what that meant; Kuja and his big ugly boss were gone. But she agreed to her "father's" demands. She'd let Cid know when to come get her by Mognet, and that would be that.  
  
Outside it was looking like rain. The sky was overcast a bit, and that certain smell had come over the air. Eiko liked rain.just not when she had things to do.  
  
She came over to the square in the middle of the ruined city. Mocha and Chimomo greeted her.  
  
"Kupo!" Chimomo exclaimed. "Eiko you're up! About time, kupoppo.."  
  
"Shut it," the little summoner replied. "I had another bad dream."  
  
She looked around for a moment. "Hey where are all the soldiers? They're supposed to be looking after me, but I don't see a one of em."  
  
Mocha's pompom flitted about, drawing Eiko's attention. "they went to Conde Petie to find some food, kupo. We told them it would be okay, we'd be all right without them for a while. Is that okay? Ku.."  
  
"Yeah," Eiko responded. "Hey guys, sorry to be so grumpy, but those dreams are bothering me. I wish I knew why I'm having em."  
  
"Anxiety!" Chimomo yelped.  
  
Eiko looked at her moogle friend, confused. "Whassat?"  
  
Chimomo looked at the ground for a moment, then back up at Eiko, face full of chagrin. "Um, I dunno. I saw it in a book, kupo. It looked good.sorry, kuku."  
  
"S'okay, Chimomo. Um, I'm gonna go to the Eidolon Wall for a while But I don't wanna be bothered unless it's mega-important, okay?"  
  
Eiko skipped off to the Wall. The moogles exchanged concerned looks.  
  
"Kupo." Mocha sighed. "Lady Eiko's been acting real strange, huh? Those dreams must be bothering her a lot, huh?"  
  
Chimomo nodded. "Ku, yeah. I think it's something for her to figure out though, kupo. We have plenty to do anyway. Time to go fishing! We were supposed to do it before Lady Eiko woke up, kupo!"  
  
The Eidolon Wall seemed to come alive whenever Eiko walked into the stone circle encasing it. She liked this place best out of all of Gaia. Of course she did; this was home! But.  
  
What good is home if there's no one else to share it with?  
  
Eiko tried to justify herself many times. She always told herself it was okay to be the last of her tribe.besides Dagger. But something made her feel.fear? Yeah, fear. Eiko wasn't even that old but she knew what it meant not to have anyone left to carry on for you.your memories.  
  
Zidane said memories went on through everyone.but.no one seemed to remember what Eiko did. No one but Dagger, but.she was a queen now.queen of Alexandria. How could the summoner tribe carry itself on in the queen of another kingdom?  
  
Eiko wished she could go and see Dagger, but she had things to do. They both did.  
  
She lay on the cold stone ground and stared at the mammoth images of her tribe's charges- the Eidolons. Bahamut, Atomos, Carbunkle, Fenrir, and all of them. These guys made Eiko feel safe.  
  
This place did, like no other place on Gaia. She wished she could take the Wall with her to Lindblum, but.naw. Stupid! That sounded really stupid.  
  
She heard a "kupo" from behind her.  
  
"Yeah, Momatose?" Eiko said without even turning around.  
  
Small footsteps. Momatose edged her way into the stone circle and stopped right behind Eiko's tiny frame.  
  
"Uh.kupo.sorry to bother you, Eiko, ku.but, Morrison sent me. He says there's something coming into the city you should see, kupo."  
  
Eiko rose swiftly and faced her moogle companion.  
  
"S'okay, Momatose, I'm not gonna yell at you. Is Morrison at the front gate still?"  
  
The moogle nodded.  
  
"Kay! Come with me. I hope this isn't something stupid like a weak monster or whatever."  
  
At the gate to Madain Sari, Morrison was staring. He just stood and.looked. Eiko approached soundlessly, and the moogle jumped when she shouted.  
  
"Sup Morrison!"  
  
"AH! Kupo! Eiko, don't scare me like that!"  
  
The tiny summoner put hands on hips and snarled. "Sure. But why did ya send Momatose to get me? What's so important?'  
  
Morrison hopped up an down and pointed out of town. "T-that, kupo. I was taking inventory of my potions and I looked up and saw that. Look! It's all blurry, and yellow and blue and."  
  
".A chocobo," Eiko finished for him. "It's a chocobo, dummy! I forgot you guys've never seen one before. And somebody's riding it. Duh, Morrison."  
  
The moogle sat on the ground and pouted. "Duh? Kuka.I dunno what that means."  
  
"Never mind that," Eiko replied. "I wonder who that is?"  
  
The trio simply stood and stared for the longest time as the chocobo approached. After some time it's rider began to wave slowly. Eiko stared more intently then, her eyes squinting so hard they felt as though they'd pop out of the sockets.  
  
"..Ei---ko!"  
  
The summoner girl's eyes brightened. She began to walk out of Madain Sari, then jog, then run. It wasn't.How? But..  
  
"VIVI!!!" she exclaimed as she got closer. Eiko ran faster.faster..  
  
Smack! Right into Janet's chest.  
  
Vivi dismounted and knelt to help his friend back up, patting Janet to comfort her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Eiko! I-I wasn't watching where I wa-where Janet was going."  
  
Eiko sat up from her makeshift bed on the soil and grinned. "Hi Vivi!"  
  
The black mage stared at her for a moment. "Y-you aren't hurt?"  
  
"Well my head kinda stings, but I don't care. Why are ya here?"  
  
Vivi grasped Janet's bridle and held out a hand for Eiko. "Um, I think it would be better to tell you inside? I might need some.help."  
  
  
  
"You wanna what!?"  
  
Vivi nearly fell out of his chair. Eiko's yelp was out of fear more than anything, and she grabbed for her mouth after the question escaped. She was concerned for Vivi's feelings, but it didn't affect him much. He was used to being misunderstood.  
  
"T-that's right," he said. "I wanna find a way to make more black mages.like me. Will you, uh.help me?"  
  
Eiko cocked her head. "Okay, Vivi. I know why you'd wanna do this, but think about it for a minute, kay? Who made the other mages? The ones that tried to fry us?"  
  
"K-Kuja," Vivi answered hesitantly.  
  
The tiny summoner nodded. "Yeah! And ya remember how Kuja did that? The mist from the Iifa Tree."  
  
"B-but," Vivi began.  
  
"But nothing!" Eiko retorted. "Think, Vivi! Without any mist ya can't have any more black mages. And I dunno about you, but I really don't wanna bring back any mist. Not after what we had to go through before."  
  
Vivi stared at his hands, clasped together in his lap. "But, E-Eiko.I wanna try. If there's a way, I wanna try it. Um.wouldn't you wanna bring back some of your summoner friends? If you could?"  
  
At that, Eiko stopped dead from the response she was going to throw back. She slumped in her chair and stared at nothing for a few minutes. When reality claimed her again, the tiny summoner looked sidelong at Vivi.  
  
"yeah, okay, so ya gotta point there. I would bring back my tribe if I could. Fine. Vivi. I'll go with ya, and we can find a way to make ya some friends-without the mist. Deal?"  
  
Vivi jumped out of his seat and flew into Eiko's arms. "Yeah! Thanks Eiko!"  
  
The summoner flung him back; Vivi landed in his seat again with a *plop!*  
  
"Just one thing," she said. "I gotta royal escort or whatever. They're in Conde Petie right now, but Gods know when they'll be back. If I wanna get outta here, I'll have to sneak past them."  
  
Eiko glanced outside her home, where Janet was stationed and tied to a wooden pole.  
  
"I think we can do this."  
  
The rain came and went, and Madain Sari was blanketed in moisture by nightfall. The Lindblum guards didn't return from Conde Petie until after midnight, and Eiko was ready for them.  
  
So was Vivi, whether he liked it or not.  
  
The pair waited hidden behind the outcropping of rock that marked the path to the Eidolon Wall.  
  
Eiko had a hair-brained plan, but it seemed the only thing they could do. It was too risky to chance those guards seeing them on the path out of Madain Sari, so they had to sneak out.on Janet.  
  
Vivi didn't like chocobos much to begin with; when they went fast, he got really nervous. At least Eiko knew what she was doing.hopefully.  
  
"Look!" she whispered harshly. "There they are! I bet they've had some of that Dwarven liquor.so much the better."  
  
"Uh, E-Eiko.." Vivi began. She silenced him with an orange-gloved hand.  
  
The guards approached, and hesitantly stopped at the fountain in the former Town Square. One, who looked to be the senior officer, was stumbling a bit."  
  
"Yeah, those Dweerves sure know how ta..how ta..*hic!*."  
  
"How ta PAR-TAY!" one of the other soldiers exclaimed. The whole party, four in all, burst out laughing.  
  
Eiko sighed deeply, low enough not to be heard. "I really have to tell Papa about this."  
  
The soldiers filed out-sort of-and Eiko watched as they entered her humble abode.  
  
"I think we're ready, Vivi! How fast you wanna go?"  
  
Vivi grasped Eiko's sides. "N-not very fast, please, Eiko. I get sick."  
  
The tiny summoner dug her heels into Janet's sides and yelped. "Okay then! Super-duper fast! C'mon, Jenny, let's GO!!!"  
  
The chocobo stayed glued to the spot. Eiko slipped down a bit and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Well?! What's the matter, Jackie??? We have to go, now!"  
  
Vivi tapped her on the shoulder, almost causing her to fall off the bird.  
  
"WHAT?!" Eiko demanded as soon as she regained her balance.  
  
The little mage giggled. "Eiko.her name's not Jenny.or Jackie either. It's Janet."  
  
Eiko looked wide-eyed at the mage, embarrassed. "Oh. Well."  
  
She dug her heels in again and yelped. Again.  
  
"C'mon.JANET!!! Let's GO!!!"  
  
The bird went. She simply went, very fast, and Vivi had to grip Eiko for dear life. Janet sprinted all the way out of Madain Sari and halfway to the mountain path between there and Code Petie. She came to an abrupt stop and jarred her two passengers.  
  
'UGH!" Eiko exclaimed. "I am SO not used to that.  
  
She looked back, toward the village. Nothing; no activity or anything. But that would change soon.  
  
"Well Vivi? We're almost there! Once we get to Fossil Roo we need another plan though. Whadda we do?"  
  
The little mage gave the matter a bit of thought.  
  
"Um, well we could go to Burmecia and talk to Freya.or we could search the marsh and find Quina. or."  
  
"NO," Eiko cut him off. "We are NOT gonna see my father. I'll be in trouble if he sees me without my.escort."  
  
Vivi put a hand to his, uh.mouth. "B-but, Eiko. You were all scared because those guards came in drunk, and I came for a visit, um.and we both miss Dagger."  
  
She looked squarely at him, surprise etched into her face. "Vivi? That doesn't seem like you at all. But are ya gonna tell Papa about your plan? Cuz I dunno what he'll say."  
  
Vivi nodded, more to himself. "I-I trust Uncle Cid. And Dagger might know where Zidane is."  
  
"Why Zidane?" Eiko asked.  
  
"Cuz...um, Zidane knows where to find Kuja."  
  
Eiko stopped dead. She slid off of Janet and wheeled around to face Vivi and look him in the eye.  
  
"Why Kuja?! What would he have to do with this??!"  
  
Vivi looked hurt. "W-well, Kuja made the black mages.and Zidane said he was still alive, so.um."  
  
"He's a maniac!!!" Eiko screamed. "If he finds us again, he'll slaughter us, and you know that, Vivi! We could find a way to make more of your friends without him!"  
  
Underneath the straw hat, Vivi's eyes looked determined. Eiko had only seen them that way once before.  
  
"Eiko.E-even if Kuja's still bad like he was, Zidane's with him. I d- don't think Zidane would let him do anything to us, do you?  
  
"Um, I know what it must've been like for Kuja. He knew he was gonna die.so."  
  
With that, Eiko knew to stop. She climbed back up onto Janet and placed a hand on Vivi's leg to comfort him.  
  
"Okay. We'll do it your way then. I just hope you're right about Kuja is all, Vivi. I dunno about you, but I really hate the guy!"  
  
Vivi looked to the ground. "I guess I can't really hate him.not all the way."  
  
Eiko sighed a little sigh. "I know. He made ya. But I can't forgive him for what he did to Madain Sari. Especially after these dreams."  
  
At that, the tiny mage looked back up. "D-dreams? Eiko.I don't have dreams.could you tell me yours.? Please?"  
  
She smiled. "Sure, Vivi. I'll tell ya all the dreams I can remember on the way, okay? If it'll make ya feel better." 


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Vivi and Eiko made good time to Fossil Roo, and they had navigated the cavern's twisting passages without much trouble. Soon they emerged back on the Mist Continent, and were prepared to make their way to Lindblum and Cid.  
  
It had been a day since then. Vivi and Eiko had arrived in Cid's castle- town, and were prepared to make their case to him. But how was he going to react?  
  
The rebuilding of Lindblum had come along rather well. Vivi could hardly recognize half the buildings and even people. He'd spent enough time here, shouldn't he know it?  
  
That really wasn't bothering the tiny mage though. He'd been lost in thought for a while over what Eiko'd told him; about dreams. She said dreams were like living imagination.you could fly, or be a king for a day, or do anything you wanted. Anything at all.  
  
Vivi wanted to dream. He supposed it wasn't possible, because if he was going to dream he'd have done it by now. He felt something funny when he thought of dreaming. It was.pleasant, but.  
  
"HEY VIVI!" Eiko yelled from across the promanade in Linblum's Business District.  
  
"U-uh?" the tiny mage responded. "Wha?"  
  
Eiko placed hands on hips. "You've been standing there a good ten minutes. What's up?"  
  
"N-nothing. Thinking, I guess. Are we going to see uncle Cid now?"  
  
Eiko'd been shopping for the longest time. She said they needed supplies for the journey, but inside the shop the summoner'd squealed at every dress she came upon. Vivi didn't think he liked girls very much.at least not when they did that.  
  
"We'll go see Papa if ya don't mind getting on the Aircab, Vivi," she sassed at him.  
  
He started after her. "O-okay. I'm coming."  
  
LINDBLUM'S Grand palace was still as impressive as ever. Vivi got off of the Aircab and stepped onto the platform staring at his destination with what could best be described as a smile. Eiko simply ran in and yelled for the tiny mage to follow.  
  
The duo ran into Minister Artania on their way in. the big man stepped up to them wearing a smile, albeit a confused one.  
  
"Why, Lady Eiko! And..Vivi Orunitia? However did you get here without the Invincible? Or have those chocobos you've been raising gained an ability for water-walk?"  
  
Eiko grinned ear to ear. "No, uncle Artie! We went through Fossil Roo. It's really mega-important, so could ya please go get Papa? Please?"  
  
The minister looked at Eiko, then Vivi. He smiled ever-so faintly, then turned about-face and walked down the corridor he'd come from.  
  
"C'mon, you two. I'll tell the Regent you've arrived."  
  
As they walked, Eiko biffed Vivi in the shoulder. "I hope Papa takes the news well."  
  
"W..what news?" Vivi replied. "About me wanting to make more friends?"  
  
She shrugged. "Well yeah, that too. I meant about my bodyguards being drunk and all.  
  
"It'll be okay, Vivi. I don't think Papa's gonna tell you ya can't do what ya want. After all, you're on o' the people who saved Gaia. Along with me, of course. Just.I don't think ya should tell him ya wanna find Kuja."  
  
Vivi looked to Eiko, confused. "B-but why not? I don't wanna lie to him, Eiko. You shouldn't either."  
  
"Then what was that back in Madain Sari?" she retorted. "seemed to me you were willing to lie to get your way. You arent' thinking straight, huh?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not since I left the village. I don't feel...normal."  
  
The other stared at the floor as she walked.  
  
"Yeah, I understand. But you know we'll all stay by your side, Vivi. Me especially, cuz I know how ya must be thinking right now. Just.let me handle Papa. I'll get us passage to Alexandria. And we'll do whatever ya want then, even run after Kuja."  
  
Vivi looked to Eiko expectantly. "R-really? T..thanks, Eiko."  
  
She smiled. "Hay, no prob, little guy!"  
  
They reached the lobby that stood before the throne room-slash-conference room. Artania ascended the stairs and, after a quick word with his subordinates, beckoned for the young pair to follow.  
  
"Urgh," Eiko exhaled. "Whenever Papa's in the throne room he's usually signing papers and stuff..that bites cuz it always makes him grumpy."  
  
Artania sighed. "Yes, I know Lady Eiko. But when he sees you've returned his mood will lighten. I guarantee it."  
  
He led them into the throne room, where Cid sat upon his chair looking over some thick documents. Hilda sat at his side, oddly enough engrossed in a game of Tetra Master with one of her handmaidens. The Regent's wife looked up with a smile and tapped her husband on the shoulder.  
  
"Dear..our daughter is home."  
  
Cid's head jerked up. He looked visibly worried.  
  
"E-Eiko!" he stammered. "You were supposed to let me know when you wanted to come home, not come home yourself! Where are the guards I sent with you???"  
  
Eiko put on her best innocent face. "Umm...well Papa...I gotta tell ya..."  
  
CID didn't take to the news very well. His own elite guard slacking on the job when his adopted daughter's welfare was on the line was a bad thing, apparently.  
  
The Regent had sat down and listened to Vivi's plight.after he'd calmed down and sent Artania to deal with the snookered soldiers.  
  
"I can see the validity of your quest, Vivi. But why did you think I'd be against it?"  
  
Vivi fingered the brim of his hat nervously. "Well..t-the black mages did some very bad things, uncle Cid..even in Lindblum.I didn't know if anyone would want me to make more of.well more of me. I thought you'd all hate me or something."  
  
Cid blanched at the assumption. "Vivi, none of us could dislike you, much less hate you! To me, you're as much a member of my family as Eiko. And she doesn't think any less of you for this either.neither will any of your former alies.  
  
"Speaking of which," he trailed off, looking to Hilda. "We received word from Freya a few days ago, didn't we my love?"  
  
She nodded. "She sent word of her approach, and said she was bringing Sir Fratley with her for some rest. The two of them have been clearing Gizamaluke's Grotto of monsters so the Burmecians may again worship there."  
  
Cid nodded. "Yes, that's it. Well I'm sure we can take care of Sir Fratley for a while. And I'm certain Freya would accompany you two on your trip. After all, you only have your magic to shelter yourselves."  
  
"HEY!" Eiko yalped. "I love Freya, but we can take care of ourselves, ya know, Papa. I have my Madeen, and Vivi's got his Flare and stuff."  
  
She looked at Vivi a minute.  
  
"But he needs support, so..yeah. When's Freya getting' here?"  
  
A few days went by..Eiko spent her time lost in mischief, while Vivi stayed in the guest room and did what he did best.got lost in thought.  
  
He began to remember the days he traveled the countryside with Zidane and everyone..not that long ago, but far enough away to miss. Vivi seemed to have a purpose during the battle against Brahne, Kuja, and then Necron.  
  
But no. He was scared when he thought of it that way. Because.if Vivi only found a purpose in fighting.that would mean he was as midless as the mages he slaughtered. He didn't want to think of himself that way.as a thing and not a person.  
  
Finally Freya Crescent arrived in Lindblum with her companion Fratley. Cid, Eiko, and Vivi were there to greet them at the Dragon's Gate.  
  
The look on Freya's face was entertaining to say the least as she padded into the Gate's shelter and saw her welcoming party. She was expecting to see Eiko, of course.but Vivi?  
  
The Dragon Knight approached her good friends with a smile. This was enough reason to leave the village, Vivi told himself, despite what he was out to accomplish.  
  
Regent Cid," Freya greeted in her noble manner. The other bowed to her.  
  
Then she turned to Eiko and Vivi.  
  
"My friends.so very good to see you."  
  
Freya embraced the both of them at once; their tiny frames scrunched together.  
  
"Heehe." Vivi giggled. "Nice to see you too, Freya."  
  
She drew away from them and focused on Vivi. "So what brings you here little one? Business or pleasure? Surely the trip wasn't very easy."  
  
"I'd say business," Eiko replied. "Vivi and I are gonna go on a quest, and we want you to come."  
  
Freya smiled again. "Hmm. Wel I believe I could do that, but what about Sir Fratley here?"  
  
The amnesiac simply cocked his head at the mention of his name.  
  
"We can take care of him," Cid replied. "I'm sure Fratley won't mind staying at the palace for a while, now will he? After your time in the Grotto and all."  
  
The Regent approached Fratley and extended a hand to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Welcome to Lindblum, Sir Fratley. I am Cid, Regent here. You'll be staying here for some time, I'm assuming, so I believe it wise for me to show you around. Much harder for you to get lost if you know where you're going, after all."  
  
Cid turned to the others. "I've got him. Eiko, you and Vivi should explain the situation to Freya before departing. When you are ready, the Hilda Garde III will be docked and prepared for departure.wherever you're going."  
  
He bent down and gave Eiko a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Be careful, my dear. I know you have an abundance of power hiding in that little frame of yours, but it doesn't make up for carelessness. And I know you, Eiko."  
  
The little summoner put hands on hips. "Papa, we'll be fine. Now you show Fratley around town, okay?"  
  
Freya placed a hand on Cid's shoulder. "Please do be careful with him, Regent. He is fragile in mind, and will take to fancy if left alone too long."  
  
Cid nodded. "Of course, Lady Knight. And you guard these two with your life.not that you aren't accustomed to that already."  
  
The Regent departed, with Fratley trailing after. Freya watched him with a noticeable sorrow in her ice-blue eyes. She still felt pain even though her love had returned.  
  
"So," she said, regaining her composure. "What is the point of this quest we are about to undertake?  
  
Vivi lit up. "Well I wanna make more of me, Freya! I wanna find a way to make more mages like me, so we won't all d---stop moving."  
  
The Dragon Knight was a bit shocked, but her expression changed to wonder in a few moments.  
  
"I thought as much, Vivi. And you can count me in. I would be happy to assist in any way possible, and besides, I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
Vivi hopped gleefully. "Oh thanks Freya! I knew you'd come along. See first we have to go see Dagger.I mean Garnet. And then we're gonna..we're.."  
  
He stopped. Eiko leaned over and stared Vivi in the face, nosy more than anything.  
  
Vivi's eyes had dimmed noticeably. He swerved about and seemed.well, not all there. Nearly unconscious but still standing.  
  
The other two glanced at each other, concerned.  
  
Eiko grabbed Vivi by the arm and forced him to sit down. He did, with some effort, but the little mage's eyes still looked like half-burnt candles; he was still swaying about.  
  
"Freya..?" Eiko questioned, a tear in her voice.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong," she responded. "I hope Vivi recovers soon, though. Has he done this since you met up with him, Eiko?"  
  
The tiny summoner was visibly concerned. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"No. he's been normal.Freya, what can we do? What's wrong with him?!"  
  
She let go of Vivi's arm to embrace Freya.  
  
The little mage toppled over and hit the ground with a hollow "thump."  
  
"Ah!!!" Eiko squealed and scrambled to pick him back up, tears coming in full force now. As she reached for Vivi, though, he propped himself up and stared at his companions. He looked confused.  
  
"..Eiko? What's wrong? Are you c-crying? Did I do it?"  
  
Eiko grabbed Vivi's arm again and didn't let go. She wiped the tears from her eyes and proceeded to help him up.  
  
"It's nothing, Vivi.just, I stubbed a finger on that darn pole over there.hurts."  
  
Freya saw the opportunity.  
  
"So shouldn't we be heading to Alexandria? I know you want to get a great deal done in a little amount of time, Vivi, so we shouldn't waste any."  
  
Vivi dusted himself off and stood a minute to wonder how he got on the floor. Eiko and Freya exchanged furtive glances.  
  
"Okay!" the little mage said. "Let's go see Dagger.or Garnet..nevermind, let's just go see her, heehee!"  
  
He bounded onto the shuttle and beckoned for Freya and Eiko to get on as well. They did, and the hunk of metal began to move.  
  
"So, how did I end up on the floor?" Vivi inquired. "Eiko, did you push me? Naw.I-I'm pretty clumsy, so maybe I bumped my head or something."  
  
"Y-yeah, Vivi," Eiko responded, almost without knowing it. "You fell and hit your head.and I used a spell to wake you up."  
  
"We were quite worried about you," Freya added to the fib. "We thought you really hurt yourself, but we didn't want to move you for fear of hurting you more."  
  
Vivi giggled at that. "I'm fine, Freya. B-but thanks for the concern."  
  
He was excited; he babbled all the way to the airship docks. Freya and Eiko simply offered a smile or a nod when the tiny mage looked their way. All the while, behind his back, Eiko was wiping away tears and Freya was staring at the floor.  
  
They both knew what happened at the Dragon's Gate.but neither were prepared to admit it.  
  
Silently the trio boarded the Hilda Garde III and slowly departed for Alexandria. Vivi was hopping about the airship and rattling on like any normal child.  
  
Far from normal, Freya though as she watched the mage begging Eiko to look at the clouds with him. Normal seemed inadequate for Vivi. He was so brave, to endure what he had at the hands of Kuja and that.thing Necron. And now look at him, she told herself. Such a small child.taking on such a big responsibility.  
  
When he knows, sooner or later, he's going to die.  
  
Perhaps that was what pushed Vivi on, the Dragon Knight mused as she watched him play. He'd made peace with death at the Iifa Tree, and from then he was unshakeable. But perhaps he hadn't forgotten about his fate.  
  
Perhaps it had truly been eating at him for some time.he simply didn't let it show.  
  
Freya decided not to let Garnet or any of their other friends know about Vivi's.fit. Not until she was certain of it's nature. She would instruct Eiko to keep quiet as well..the poor girl was so upset. Freya was sure Eiko knew what had happened as well.  
  
She stared out the window and listened to the sound of the steam engine below her.  
  
"Vivi." she said to herself. "I am not going to let you out of my sight now.  
  
"You will not die alone." 


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Tears. Falling down her face and onto the floor. Many worthless tears that never should've been shed. Never.  
  
It had been too long, Garnet had told herself, since Zidane had left. It had been too long to think he'd return. Zidane was a loner at heart; he wandered freely along the surface of the planet and did things to please himself, never others. Never anyone else.  
  
Her, for example.  
  
Garnet was scolded daily by either Steiner or Beatrix. "Your Highness, the kingdom needs you. Why are you still pining over that monkey when you have a whole nation waiting for you to breathe in their direction? Things change, Excellency, and with them so, too must you. Forget about Zidane for now."  
  
Forget.?  
  
"Never," she told herself in the mirror, sitting in her quarters atop Alexandria palace. The sun streamed into her windows and the room looked to be made of gold, but the poor girl's heart felt like lead.  
  
"I won't forget. Everything we've gone through.it was too valuable a lesson to learn. Live for today.fight for what you believe in."  
  
She stared at her face in the mirror, her eyes tearing up again.  
  
"Believe.in love."  
  
Garnet stood and, wiping the tears from her eyes, made her way to the castle library. It seemed she'd been going there to be alone since returning to claim her throne. In her quarters, after all, someone was always walking in on her.  
  
No one was in the library but the Pluto Knight, Laudo. He'd become somewhat of a sounding board for the new queen since she'd taken up the habit of traveling down here; Garnet had to say she wasn't displeased. Laudo was a pleasant boy to be around.  
  
Boy? He was three years older than her.  
  
Laudo looked up at Garnet's approach and grinned. "Hi, Dagger."  
  
They'd agreed, one day, that Laudo would not call Garnet "your highness" or some such rubbish. But Garnet tried to avoid being called by her given name, so she told him to call her Dagger.  
  
"Hello, Laudo," she offered and sat across from him at the reading table. She spied the binding of his current book; something by Lord Avon.  
  
He put the literature down then, and focused on her. "So, what's going on today? Not busy up on the throne, I take it?"  
  
Garnet.Dagger shook her head.  
  
"I wouldn't know, Laudo. I've been in my room all day. But if anything came up, I'm sure Beatrix would've retrieved me by now. Or Steiner would've thundered up the stairs screaming about the end of the world or something."  
  
Laudo chuckled. "Yeah, that's the captain for you. Actually, I think I saw him headed to your room earlier, but he came right back down the stairs without you, so.I dunno."  
  
"Hmm," Dagger exhaled. "That seems strange. But I don't think I even care today, Laudo."  
  
He smiled nervously at her. Laudo knew what it meant when Dagger adopted an "I don't care" attitude, and he knew how to get it gone as well.  
  
"Thinking about Zidane again, eh?"  
  
That opened the floodgates. Dagger stared at her hands, clasped on the walnut suface of the table. She felt more tears well up, ready to burst forth at any given minute.  
  
Laudo sat patiently and waited for her to begin venting.  
  
"it's hard to deal with," Dagger began. "When someone you love is gone, you know?  
  
"It is a true emptiness, and a relentless one as well. So long as your love is gone, you can't even breathe correctly; your movements are so slow..the world is gray and white, with no color. No.differences. Everything is the same as it was the day before, and before that, and."  
  
Dagger looked up from her rambling and saw Laudo, smiling and nodding, paying the utmost attention. How sweet he was to humor her like that.  
  
"Go ahead," the knight urged. "I know that's not all."  
  
She smiled in an advance apology for the fool she was about to make of herself.  
  
"Well.it's just hard. I traveled with Zidane for some time..it was splendid. Never did I feel more alive or.free.  
  
"Now what am I supposed to do? It's great to be back in my homeland, tending to my people, but.this is not the life I wanted, Laudo. It's never been. I want to be with Zidane and everyone, traveling the countryside and exploring.fighting monsters. I want that.no. I need it."  
  
Laudo grinned. "I know the feeling, Dagger. Desire's funny like that. It makes people look at themselves in a new way, and more often than not it changes them. You were just one of the ones who changed is all."  
  
He leaned toward her a bit, offering a bit of closeness to make her feel better.  
  
"You aren't selfish, Dagger, and you aren't stupid either. I know both of those words have run rampant in your mind, because I've been where you are before. Look at me. My family wanted so badly for me to be a soldier, so I joined the Knights of Pluto. But deep down in my soul, writing is my true calling. So, I'm stuck. I don't want to disappoint my family, but I long to write a grand novel someday."  
  
Dagger smiled distantly. "I feel better knowing you can relate, Laudo. But, I feel stupid for that because it's like being glad for another's pain."  
  
"It's not wrong," Laudo offered. "I'm glad I make you feel better, actually. But you know how I feel about Zidane. He'll come back, eventually, because he won't be able to do otherwise. From everything you've told me, he loves you a great deal. Just.have faith, Dagger. Without faith, nothing else is worth the effort."  
  
Dagger nodded. "I know, Laudo. I have faith, but it becomes very hard sometimes. I appreciate your listening to me whenever I get this way. It's a comfort to-"  
  
Footsteps, hard and loud, accompanied by a rhythmic "clang!"  
  
Here comes Steiner, Dagger thought.  
  
"Your highness!" the captain called down the stairs. Dagger stood and waited for him. Steiner appeared, his large face flushed and his tin armor glinting dully in the library's torchlight.  
  
"Ah, your highness, I've found you! Pray tell, what were you doing down here? And Laudo, shouldn't you be on duty? Take your nose out of those useless books and do your bloody JOB!"  
  
Laudo stared at his captain a moment, tears forming in his eyes. He always got this way when Steiner yelled at him.  
  
"Captain?....Waaahhh!" the Pluto knight went running off, bawling.  
  
Steiner stared after a moment, then returned his attention to Dagger.  
  
"Hmm, having a slow day, your excellency? I am sorry to disturb you, but some visitors have arrived and I thought you would be most pleased to hear of their arrival."  
  
Dagger was intrigued. "And who might these visitors be, Steiner? Uncle Cid and Aunt Hilda?"  
  
The big man shook his head. "No, your highness, I would say you will be more excited to see these visitors. Guess again."  
  
"But.oh, I don't know, Steiner. Tell me!"  
  
Adelbert Steiner grinned, which was indeed a strange sight.  
  
"Oh, alright then. The visitors are none other than Miss Eiko, Lady Freya, and Master Vivi. They've come to see us, your highness."  
  
Dagger felt the smile creep onto her face and make itself at home. Freya? Eiko and.Vivi? It was divine providence.  
  
Her friends, appearing at a time like this? The gods loved Dagger, to be certain!  
  
She headed out of the library and toward the boat dock to wait for her old friends to arrive. This was just what she needed; a visit from her allies, the people she fought alongside against Necron. They would make her feel better; they would help her sleep tonight.  
  
Perhaps they would have word of Zidane.  
  
Dagger stopped walking and ran to meet her friends. 


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
The wind whipped Dagger's hair about in all directions as she ran to the docks and her friends. She could hardly believe she was being so.childish? Impulsive, more like. But.she hadn't seen Vivi or anyone for over six months; how else was she supposed to act?  
  
Steadily they came into sight as Dagger shot out the huge front doors of the palace. Freya, noble and refined; Eiko's stance implying the attitude she defended herself with; Vivi, the picture of innocence as he waddled toward the new Queen.  
  
Dagger reached them, and immediately embraced Vivi. The tiny mage squealed with delight as she hugged him.  
  
"D-Dagger, that kinda hurts," he said in mock reproval. She released him and knelt down to his and Eiko's level, glancing up at Freya with a wide smile.  
  
"I've missed you all. I'm so glad you've come to visit; it's so good to see you!"  
  
Freya nodded. "Indeed. Too bad none of the others could be here. But I am afraid we aren't here simply for a visit, Dagger. Or is it Garnet again?"  
  
The other screwed up her face at the mention of her given name. Her friends did not sound right saying it.  
  
"It's Dagger for all of you. Garnet was a boring, shelterd little girl. I am not her. At least not while any of you are around. I can be myself when you're here."  
  
She stood. "So tell me what it is you've come for. Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"  
  
Vivi tugged on the large buckle over Dagger's thigh. "U-um.well, it's about me, Dagger."  
  
SO many explanations. Vivi felt like some bad child explaning himself to his guardians. How could he realy expect his friends to be completely accepting of the idea he'd proposed? Yeah, he could hear Zidane say. Let's make more war machines. Let's pave the way for another Kuja, or another Necron.  
  
Kuja. Vivi wondered if the rebel Genome was even alive. He remembered Zidane rushing off to save Kuja when Necron's demise brough the Iifa Tree to life. Zidane came out alive.that was simply a matter of faith, of course. But Kuja had to have been half-dead from the fighting.  
  
Vivi had left Freya and Eiko with Dagger to explain his plan while he went to get some air. He'd been feeling strange of late, and he felt like a walk might help his senses restore themselves. Freya, for some reason, argued with Vivi, but she eventually gave in.  
  
Alexandria palace was beautiful. Vivi was lost in the spaciousness and warmth as he wandered its halls. In the kitchen, the chefs were preparing a meal for Dagger and her guests. Those three looked like Qu midgets, and their appearance reminded Vivi of Quina.  
  
His.wife?  
  
Vivi was a bit unsure of his desire to see Quina. The Qu was a friend and all, but his..or her motives were a thing of the past. Quina wouldn't go along this time; no new foods to try. Best to leave him, or her..in the Marsh.  
  
The tiny mage rounded a corner and ran right into Steiner. The captain of the Pluto Knights hadn't changed much in six months, except for the ring he wore around his neck. He couldn't very well wear a wedding ring under a gauntlet, now could he?  
  
Steiner grinned at the stumbling Vivi and offered a hand to steady him.  
  
"Why master Vivi! I didn't catch you at the front gates; her highness was too fast for me and Mullenkedheim was complaining about something. How are you? Well, I should hope?"  
  
Vivi smiled back, although he wasn't sure anyone could see when he did that.  
  
"H-hello, Steiner. Yeah, I'm doing okay, I guess. B-but how are you and Beatrix?"  
  
"We are as happy as it is possible to be," the big knight replied with stars in his eyes. "She is my delicate flower, and I her fierce dragon. Wearing armor, of course."  
  
Vivi stared at Steiner a moment, not knowing what to make of that last comment.  
  
"Well t-that's good, I suppose. Um, do you know h-how long I've been walking around? Cuz my mind's not working too w-well today."  
  
Steiner looked out the window, seeing a hint of orange seeping into the sky.  
  
"Hm. I would say you've been at this for about a half an hour, my good fellow. Time enough for her highness and the others to work through what business they have. Would you like me to escort you back to the throne room, master Vivi?"  
  
The other nodded. "Y-yeah. It's good to have company."  
  
DUSK in Lindblum. The castle-town's fair people were heading home from a busy day at the market or the synthesist; everyone was ready to return home and enjoy the relaxation of the night.  
  
This was when Tantalus came out to play. Normally, at least, but this night called for the band of criminals to focus their attention on something other than pickpocketing or burglary.  
  
Cid had sent word to Baku and his gang that they were going to help him with something. At first, Baku laughed it off and commented on Cid's audacity, but after he actually finished the letter, he changed his tune.  
  
So, Tantalus was prowling the streets of Lindblum on the lookout for someone. Someone noticeable, at least. Who could miss a Burmecian with a large spear?  
  
As usual, Blank went with Marcus. The two of them made the perfect pair, since they knew each other inside and out. Besides, Cinna was always a baby and begged to go with Baku, and the triplets were inseperable. So, even if it were undesirable, Blank and Marcus were stuck together.  
  
The duo was scouting the Business District of the city. Blank had taken the lower portion, while Marcus was snooping around near the synthesist and the actual shops. Boring work, but it had to be done. What was Freya gonna say if she came back and Fratley was gone?  
  
That guy loved trouble. He didn't know he was getting into it, but he loved it.  
  
Blank leaned against a building as he thought. Right across from him, Grandma Pickles' stand sat, stoic in the pre-darkness. It was emptied out; apparently Grandma'd had a good day.  
  
Nothng was happening. Blank hoped something exciting was going on elsewhere, but then again no. if he couldn't have any fun, neither could anyone else. Hell, Baku was probably chasing Fratley all over the Theater District by now. Not fair at all.  
  
A slight movement caught Blank's attention. He wheeled about to find Marcus approaching.  
  
"Whoa, calm down, Bro," the pug-nosed thief softly cautioned. "Just me. Iron-tail ain't nowhere close. Least not for now."  
  
Blank leaned back against his chosen building and ran his hand along the blade of his sword; a learned reaction.  
  
"Bah. Think of it, Marcus. The other guys are probably having fun chasin' that Fratley all over. What're we doin'? srandin' here! Ya ask me, we shoulda all gone together. Would been more fun searchin' for Fratley that way."  
  
Marcus sighed. "But Bro, that don't make any sense. At least if no one else finds 'im, someone will. Well, hopefully. Looks to me he's hiding on purpose. Smarter than he looks, eh?"  
  
"Agreed," Blank replied. "Ya know, I get so-"  
  
Whoosh.  
  
Something passed before Blank's eyes as he spoke. A swift shadow, blanketing the air in front of him. It.landed. On the roof of card freak Gon's house. Right.above.Blank's head.  
  
"Psst! Marcus!" he whispered hoarsly without taking his eyes from Gon's roof.  
  
His snaggle-toothed friend got the picture and looked as well. "Think it's him?"  
  
Blank nodded, and then proceeded to find a suitable place to climb. The chimney looked good. He slowly but surely climbed upward, glancing back down at Marcus every few seconds. The other looked after, and kept an eye on the shadow that had settled on the roof.  
  
Finally, Blank reached the top of the chimney. He struggled onto the roof, making as little noise as possible, and looked to his left.  
  
Sure enough, there stood Fratley, staring out at the now-darkened horizon. His spear rested on his right shoulder, and the feathers stuck in his cap swayed with the slight breeze.  
  
Iron-tail Fratley, Blank thought. Gotcha. That didn't take long. Wonder where ya been?.  
  
He crept on cat's feet toward the Dragon Knight, careful not to startle him. The roof was a bit slippery, but Blank could manage. Hell, he'd escaped Evil Forest, this would be a piece of cake.  
  
And no one'd have to de-petrify him this time.  
  
Blank was just a few feet away from Fratley. If he could grab the guy, it would all be over. This was easier than-  
  
"What-ho!" Fratley wheeled on Blank, spear at the ready. The shock startled the thief, knocking him off-balance. He leaned..toward the street.  
  
"Marcus!" Blank called down. "If I fall, you're catchin' me!!!"  
  
Confused, Fratlye leapt away. Blank watched him-as best he could-jump off into thin air.  
  
The he fell. Right on top of Marcus.  
  
"Well at least ya listened to me," Blank complained as he struggled to stand. Marcus helped him with a hefty push, and they both stood, dusting themselves off.  
  
Blank stared out the direction Fratley had exited.  
  
"He's headed for the Industrial District..the triplets are over there..wanna help em out?"  
  
After a moment's consideration, Marcus began moving. "Might as well,"  
  
WHEN Vivi returned, Dagger met him with an accepting smile.  
  
"I think what you're doing is very noble, Vivi," she said. "I don't see why you were so afraid to tell me yourself. Did you think I wouldn't understand?"  
  
Vivi shook his head; his hat flopped about on his head.  
  
"N-no, that's not it, Dagger. I was just thinking of what everyone might s-say and..i just got scared of everything for a minute, t-that's all.  
  
"B-but I really wanna do this, Dagger! And I know we'll need to find Zidane.b-but I dunno how.or where he is."  
  
Dagger sighed, more to steady her heart than to express frustration or anything.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid I haven't heard anything about Zidane, Vivi. I wish I had by now, but.I'm sory."  
  
The tiny mage looked up at her.  
  
"I-it's okay, Dagger. Not your fault. B-but.now I don't know what to do."  
  
"No one knows where Zidane is," Eiko said. "I'd ask Baku and his pals everyday, and not a thing. So..where do we start?"  
  
Freya was thinking.  
  
"Hmm. Well let us assume that Kuja is still alive, and that Zidane is with him. We need to think about a place Kuja could be alone in.solitary, where no one would intrude. I am assuming such considering the punishment we put the man through. He had to recover from those wounds, no doubt."  
  
She looked to the others.  
  
"Wait.would Kuja's old palace in the northern desert still be intact? Might he have retreated there?"  
  
"Good idea!" Eiko responded. "I think we should check it out! Whaddya say, Vivi?"  
  
The little mage looked to each face, expecting to see the answer he should give. This was all for him, after all.  
  
"S-sure," he answered.  
  
Eiko jumped about for a few seconds, overjoyed. Dagger offered another warm smile.  
  
"Alright, Vivi," she said. "But I won't have you leaving this late. You shall sleep in the palace tonight. Besides, this will give me time to convince Steiner that I'm going with you."  
  
Eiko stared at Dagger. "Wha? You wanna go too? Yay!!!"  
  
She ran off, and the others followed, more than ready for bed.  
  
VIVI stared at the ceiling of his room and thought. About everything, really. But he wondered why he did that so often, because it didn't do him any good. Everything had already been thought through, so why do it again and again?  
  
But that was worry, he supposed. It was worry that made people use their brains more than they should, or made them cry or get angry for no reason. Vivi just happened to be one of those people who thought; just sat down and though things over repeatedly.  
  
Like..why would Zidane want to be near Kuja? After everything he'd done.trying to kill Zidane and everyone.  
  
Then again, why would Vivi want to find Kuja?  
  
Everything is a matter of perspective. Mister 288 had said that before, and he knew what he was talking about. It all depends on where you stand in things.what you're looking at, really.  
  
All of this was a good thing, Vivi told himself. He was able to see his friends again, and he was on a journey to help himself and his other friends too. So this was good. No doubts now. No misgivings.  
  
In the morning, all the doubt wil be gone. Everything will be okay in the morning.  
  
As Vivi repeated this in his mind, he didn't feel himself stop. 


	6. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
"OVER THERE! Nab him!"  
  
Blank wasn't content with barking orders but Marcus was right there near Fratley and he didn't seem to know how to work his legs.  
  
So Blank bounded toward the weapons shop and shinned up the chimney in pursuit. Fratley was simply standing there, seemingly in wait for the pair to reach him.  
  
Gods, if he's playin' tag I'll scream, Blank thought.  
  
Good thing the Industrial District was still inder repairs. People were sparse, and it was easier for Blank and Marcus to chase the Dragon Knight around.  
  
They'd formed a plan with the help of the triplets. Blank and Marcus would chase Fratley toward the back of the district, where housing blocked all escape. There the five of them would cage Fratley in and apprehend him.  
  
But Marcus wasn't helping much. He simply stood and watched as Blank ran this way and that after the Knight.  
  
Finally Blank got on top of the abandoned shop. He stood not more than five feet from Fratley, and it seemed there might be no need for the plan they'd made. Blank inched closer to Fratley.closer.  
  
Whoosh. Away he went again.  
  
Blank threw his sword to the ground and cursed repeatedly, then looked downward at Marcus.  
  
"Thanks for the help, dimwit."  
  
Marcus simpy looked up quizzically. "What? I was lost in thought there for a minute."  
  
"Exactly!" Blank snapped back. "Now we need to meet up with the triplets back there. You get the ground and I'll take the rooftops. Move!!"  
  
Blank leapt from roof to roof, then landed on a recently restored house in the very rear of the district. He glanced down to see Benero, Genero, end Zenero waiting, talking to each other in hushed tones, pincher-hands waving about.  
  
"Psst!"  
  
The triplets looked up and each started at Blank. The redhead put a finger to his lips and pointed to a rooftop nearly twenty feet away. Marcus approached and looked along with the triplets.  
  
There crouched Fratley, gripping his spear and mouthing the words to.a prayer maybe? His ears drooped a bit and he seemed to be fatigued.  
  
"Whadda we do now?" Zenero whispered.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Genero seconded.  
  
"What?" Benero added.  
  
Marcus started walking. Blank watched as his bro went toward the house Fratley was perched on, sword still sheathed and a strange swagger to his walk.  
  
"What in the name of." Blank asked himself.  
  
Marcus stopped at the face of the building, where he knew the Dragon Knight would see him. The thief made a noise not unlike a whistle, and Fratley stood abruptly, spear at the ready.  
  
"At ease, my good fellow!" Marcus said. "I come not to thee as an enemy. What for-I mean, pray tell why dost thou perch atop yon building so?"  
  
Blank's jaw dropped.  
  
"Where'd Marcus learn to talk like that?" Zenero asked.  
  
"I dunno," Genero answered.  
  
"Me either," Benero added.  
  
Fratley's expression changed from wary to jovial in an insant. He leapt down off the building to face Marcus and let his spear fall lax at his side. Had he forgotten Marcus was trying to capture him?!  
  
"My good man," he began, "I come here in search of someone."  
  
Marcus feigned interest. "Verily? And who dost thou seek?"  
  
This whole display was shocking Blank to death. How did Marcus speak that way, especially with the slight lisp his snaggle tooth gave him? And how did he know to bait Fratley this way?  
  
Fratley looked around a moment as if to point out the person he was looking for. Then he bent toward Marcus and placed a hand to his mouth.  
  
"I search for the one named Beatrix," he said quietly. "I wish to test my skills against her, for I hear she is the strongest soldier alive. If I am to be confident in my abilities I must face one such as her."  
  
Marcus nodded. "Ah, a noble endeavour my friend. Well I regret to inform thee, but Beatrix resides in Alexandria, not here in Lindblum.  
  
"However," he motioned for the triplets to join him, "I and my allies may be able to provide thee with safe passage to Alexandria. Wouldst thou be interested, sir knight?"  
  
Fratley watched the triplets approach with no change of expession. This is working, Blank thought. Just in case, though, he stayed where he was. Not good to have everyone in the same place, because one never knew what could happen.  
  
"I would be in thy debt, stranger," Fratley replied. "Would it cost me anything? I am willing to pay."  
  
"Oh no, sir knight," Marcus said. "We were headed to the city ourselves. It would be but a trifle to drop thee off. Now, if thou wouldst face me directly, I may tell thee of protocol on mine airship. Wouldst thou do me this one favor, sir knight?"  
  
Fratley smiled wide. "Of course." He looked right at Marcus, and the thief snapped his fingers.  
  
The triplets jumped on top of the Knight, Marcus joining them.  
  
That was just a bit reckless, Blank told himself.  
  
A struggle for a few minutes. Blank could heard the triplets barking orders at each other, as well as Marcus who had now dropped the posh voice. Fratley grunted and fumbled about underneath the four hefty bodies.  
  
Then a flash of light. Six distinct shapes spun out from the bottom of the dogpile, screeching away into the night sky and knocking Marcus and the triplets off of Fratley. Blank looked up just in time to see the spiraling forms of six transluscent dragons.  
  
"Dragon magic," he whispered to himself. "Glad I wasn't down there."  
  
Fratley leapt away. Blank thought to go after him, but decided against it. The Dragon Knight was angry now, no doubt, and he knew where he was going on top of that.  
  
Instead Blank jumped down to see about his friends' wounds. Marcus appeared unhurt, but the triplets all had bleeding wounds on one or another part of their bodies. Blank helped Marcus up, brushing off his bro's shoulders where some mortar from the roof above had been splayed about.  
  
"I thought it was a good idea," Marcus murmured.  
  
"It was, bro. You did more than any of us could. Just don't sweat it now."  
  
Blank and Marcus helped the triplets up and sent them off to the hideout. Benero and Zenero limped off, holding their brother up on each side.  
  
"So now what?" Marcus asked after watching the triplets hobble away.  
  
"We're done with this," Blank replied. "Fratley's headed for Alexandria. Freya's there, or at least was, and Beatrix'll take care of him anyway."  
  
Marcus looked at his bro, shocked. "That's cruel!"  
  
"Nuh-uh. Beatrix knows about Fratley's problem just as well as we do. She'll be smart enough to at least hod onto the guy until Freya and everyone get back from whatever it is they're doin'. Gods, Marcus, they ain't dumb."  
  
The other stood there a minute, then nodded his understanding.  
  
"Well if there ain't anything left to do, whay don't we go home and get some sleep?"  
  
Blank patted his bro on the shoulder. "Go ahead. I'm gonna be the one to report this all to Cid, since we were the ones doin' the real work."  
  
Marcus nodded again and went off for the aircab, leaving Blank with some time alone. He stood there a minute, contemplating.then went off himself.  
  
Okay, if I tell Cid about this he'll just get into an uproar and tell me I'm done. So maybe he don't need to know yet.  
  
Blank made his way into the palace, avoiding any questioning looks. He slipped past the sentry at the elevator-not an easy task-and headed down to Base Level before anyone could even hear the lift making noise.  
  
Now the climb down Falcon's Gate, he thought. Then South Gate. Aw well, I can do it. I am Tantalus!.Like that's ever made a difference, but.  
  
As Blank climbed he was reminded. Zidane did something like this once, leaving Tantalus for his own reasons. He found a lot more than the band of thieves had to offer, too.  
  
So why should it only be Zidane who had all the fun?  
  
"Something to do, at least," Blank said out loud while staring at the approaching ground. "Least I won't be bored for a while. Boss'll kill me, but I think I can handle that.  
  
"I think." 


	7. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
"It's kinda dark here."  
  
"Yeah, we noticed that too. But It's okay, the darkness won't hurt you."  
  
"B-but.where am I? I wasn't in this place before I fell asleep."  
  
"We know. That's how it happened for us too. But it's natural. At least that's what we were told. This isn't a bad place at all. It's just.unfamiliar. You'll get used to it after a while. And at least we all have each other to talk to, right?"  
  
"I-is this.a dream?"  
  
"."  
  
Red. Blue. Black, oh a lot of black.  
  
"B-but.I don't wanna be here! I have so much left to do!"  
  
"We can't let you go. We don't think anyone's supposed to go back after they get here, but.then again you always were special."  
  
More black. It was almost all he could.see?  
  
"I can't stay here.I need to leave. T-this isn't the right place for me yet. N-not now."  
  
"But what are you planning on doing? We've seen your actions and they're very noble. But.unless you find the one who created us you have no chance."  
  
"T-that's what I was gonna do. I was gonna go looking for him and ask him to help me.US.  
  
B-but now I can't do that."  
  
Red again. Deep, crimson feeling of anger and pain. It seemed to be flowing out from where he felt he was. What is this.?  
  
"I-I'm not giving up. How do I get outta here?"  
  
"."  
  
"HOW?!"  
  
".We don't know. If we did we'd certainly tell you, but."  
  
"Y-you're no help. None at all. I'm leaving."  
  
Blue.sorrow..  
  
"We're.sorry."  
  
"I know. I am too. But I have to do something."  
  
Vivi.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Vivi, wake up, please!  
  
"I-I'm trying."  
  
Vivi, don't die!  
  
".."  
  
Vivi you have to live! Don't die please!!!  
  
".Die?"  
  
Viviiiiiii!!!  
  
White. Pure brilliant white, enveloping the place where he rested. It grew in intensity until.until.  
  
"Vivi!!!"  
  
Eiko jumped on him and caught him up in a hug so tight the little black mage could barely breathe. Freya, Dagger, and Steiner were all gathered around Vivi's bed in the guest room of Alexandria palace, worried looks painted on their faces. Tears had left lines down Dagger and Eiko's faces.  
  
"H-hello," Vivi offered, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"You had us quite scared there, master Vivi," Steiner said. "You sleep rather.soundly."  
  
"Don't sugarcoat things, Steiner," Dagger retorted, then turned to Freya. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? That he's been.stopping.?"  
  
"Because we weren't sure of the true cause of Vivi's behavior," the Dragon Knight replied. "And because.one hates to admit truths like these to oneself, I suppose."  
  
Eiko sat on top of the tiny black mage. "Vivi's not gonna die, Dagger. He's gonna live."  
  
The others simply stood, silent. Dagger and Freya exchanged glances, emotions swirling in their eyes that would not be spoken and given life.  
  
"This changes nothing," Dagger said, breaking the silence and causing heads to snap her way. "Vivi, you have a quest to complete and I will be there when you do so. I'm going with you three."  
  
Immediately Steiner puffed himself up for a speech.  
  
"Y-your Highness, you simply cannot go galavanting about the planet as we did six months ago. You are now a queen, and as such it is my responsibility to say to you that I will not have-"  
  
"Steiner!"  
  
He immediately straightened and faced Dagger, saluting in his own clumsy way.  
  
"I am a big girl. I will do what I want, when I want, with who I want, and no one will tell me otherwise. You and Beatrix may handle state affairs yourself, Steiner. I am confident in your abilities and am sure you'll both do fine. Do I make myself clear on all of this, Adelbert Steiner?"  
  
Eiko looked up. "Do you have to say his name a million times for him to pay attention? Is that what I missed?"  
  
"Y...yes, your highness," Steiner gave in.  
  
Dagger looked at him compassionately. "I am sorry Steiner, but that has begged to be said for some time. I am capable of taking care of myself and you are capable of getting along a while without me."  
  
In spite of himself, Steiner smiled. "Yes, your highness."  
  
"So," Freya cut in. "What now? Do we head for the Desert Palace as planned?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Dagger agreed. "But again, this is Vivi's decision. Vivi, do you want to go to the Palace? Still?"  
  
He sat up as much as he could with Eiko on his stomach.  
  
"Y-yeah. If Kuja might be there then I think we should go."  
  
Eiko jumped off him and bounded out the door, humming to herself. Steiner followed, leaving Freya and Dagger alone with the tiny mage.  
  
"What h-happened?" Vivi asked, his voice shaky despite his efforts to hide his fear. "Was I.dead?"  
  
Freya and Dagger exchanged glances again.  
  
"I think we should be honest with you, Vivi," the Dragon Knight said, kneeling down to meet his eyes.  
  
"We do think you're beginning to..stop. You did it at the Dragon's gate in Lindblum, and since then Eiko and I have been wary. We've watched you to make sure you wouldn't do it again. But.we became careless when we arrived here. You stopped in your sleep and Eiko could not wake you up.  
  
"She came to me crying and barely understandable. So we all came to the room and found you."  
  
"I stopped, huh?" Vivi innocently inquired.  
  
Freya bowed her head, then nodded. "Yes, Vivi. You stopped in your sleep some time last night."  
  
"Oh," he said to himself. "So it wasn't a dream I was having."  
  
Dagger looked down on Vivi with kind eyes.  
  
"Not a dream, no. Dreams are mostly good, sweet things that never end. You wake up from them in the morning and feel light from the memory of them. Vivi, what happened to you over the course of last night can only be described as a nightmare."  
  
Vivi looked up quizzically. "N-nightmares? Eiko never told me about those. Are they bad, Dagger?"  
  
She nodded. "Bad, yes, Vivi. Nightmares happen when something bad is going on in your life. They're like indicators of the pain you feel."  
  
He seemed to smile. "So.I was only having a nightmare last night? And I wouldn't wake up because of the pain?"  
  
"No, Vivi," Freya said. "You-"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Freya, listen. I was only having a nightmare last night, okay? Just a bad dream. And when it happens for real it won't be a nightmare, okay?"  
  
The Dragon Knight smiled hesitantly, now knowing what he was saying.  
  
"Okay, Vivi. I get it. But we should be preparing for our trip. Shall we?"  
  
She motioned toward the door. Vivi slid off the bed and headed out; Freya and Dagger stayed behind a moment.  
  
"Are you sure we can handle this?" Dagger asked, staring after Vivi. "Watching him.die?"  
  
"We all knew this was coming." Freya replied. "I know how painful it will be. But all we can do is be here. I'm sure he's being strong for us. He's done it before."  
  
"But maybe someone needs to tell him that he doesn't need to be strong anymore."  
  
Freya stared at the floor.  
  
"I have no idea what to do, Dagger. I'm scared. It feels as though I'm losing a child or something. But.I know how Vivi feels. He's already made peace with his.stopping. Perhaps we should follow his example?"  
  
"You have no idea what you're asking, Freya."  
  
When the Dragon Knight looked back up, tears soaked her face.  
  
"I think I understand fairly well these days."  
  
Dagger began crying again and embraced her companion. They wept on each other's shoulders for a while, each showing something of themselves in that moment that no battle could.  
  
When they'd finished, Dagger pulled back to look Freya in the eye.  
  
"This will be our greatest test as friends, Freya Crescent. But I am confident we will do wht must be done. Now, we need to go. Everyone is waiting on us, I'm sure."  
  
EVERYTHING, including Janet, was loaded and ready on the Hilda Garde III in the matter of an hour. It was enough time for Dagger to dole out reassurances and Beatrix to issue subsequent threats. Freya didn't take that well. The two of them had been respectful enemies for some time-for what reason speculation failed to reveal-and they were only courteous to each other for Dagger and Steiner's sake.  
  
After word was received that the ship was fully loaded, the party of four went to depart. Freya boarded first, her sense of direction more acute and thus landing her in the cockpit for the trip. Eiko took her position glued to a window. Dagger and Vivi boarded at once and took position in the belly of the ship. Dagger had resolved not to leave Vivi, just as Freya had on the way to Alexandria. Vivi was not to be left alone; one of the girls would be with him at all times. Vivi wouldn't know this was the plan of course, but it was nonetheless.  
  
Hilda Garde III took off flawlessly, and the party was on their way to the Outer Continent. Stranglely enough where Vivi had actually started his journey. Hopefully the Desert Palace would hold Kuja.and quite possibly Zidane.  
  
That subject sparked interest in Dagger. She looked at Vivi, who was sitting with his hands in his lap staring at them.  
  
"Vivi.do you miss Zidane?"  
  
The tiny mage looked up at her. His yellow eyes reflected something.distant.  
  
"Y-yeah. I do sometimes. Like when I'm talking to Mikoto in the village, or if I sit down and think a lot. I miss him so much.more than I thought I did.  
  
"What about you, Dagger?"  
  
She sighed, knowing he'd ask her that.  
  
"I miss him so much. I hope every day when I wake up that he'll come bounding into the palace screaming 'Dagger!' and that he'd argue with Steiner forever like he always did.  
  
"But instead I wake up alone, with Steiner right outside my door refusing to budge. So yes, I miss him. More than I'm ready to admit to myself, I'm afraid."  
  
She looked at Vivi a moment.  
  
"Do you think maybe Kuja and Zidane are still together? That Zidane still hasn't left him alone?"  
  
Vivi lost himself in thought a minute.  
  
"I dunno.I hope so though. I wanna see Zidane so bad."  
  
"Me too, Vivi," Dagger seconded. She beckoned for him to come closer and when he did, she drew him up into a tight hug. Vivi giggled into Dagger's shoulder and hugged back.  
  
"I am so proud of you, Vivi. This is not something I'd expect from you. But I know you'll succeed. With a soul as strong as yours how could you fail?"  
  
"T-thank you, Dagger," he said.  
  
She drew back from him, smiling.  
  
"So what now? You want to go up top and look at the continents underneath us? Get a look at the world we helped restore?"  
  
Vivi nodded. "S-sure, Dagger. That'd be nice."  
  
She took his hand and walked with him, still watching him closely.  
  
You're being so strong, she thought. He looked at her then and she dismissed right away the idea that he might've heard her thoughts.  
  
She found herself thinking of Zidane again. Hopefully he was well, perhaps helping Kuja to heal from the wounds he'd brought on himself. Zidane seemed so compelled to save Kuja when the Iifa tree went mad. Of course why wouldn't Zidane feel that way? Underneath it all he and Kuja were the same. If things were reversed, Kuja would've probably saved Zidane too.  
  
Oh wel, she thought. No use in lamentation. What was important now was Vivi.  
  
They reached the cockpit just in time for the Mist Continent to disappear under the ship's belly. Vivi headed up to stand beside Freya and watch the sky fold around him.  
  
He rambled on and on about how pretty the sky and land is from the window of an airship. How it seemed like you could se the whole world out that one wondow. Freya smiled sweetly and nodded her agreeance.  
  
Dagger slipped out silently while Vivi was rambling. She needed to get away somewhere.to cry. 


	8. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
The brown and gray of the Outer Continent came into view roughly a few hours after the Hilda Garde III departed from Alexandria. Vivi was excited, but couldn't hide his worry or fear either. Freya simply stood, silent on the bridge watching the land grow larger under her.  
  
Dagger had rejoined her allies after her emotional stage had passed. She'd gotten used to crying at the slightest things, since Zidane had left. It wasn't helping that Vivi's situation had worsened.  
  
This is all too much, she told herself as she stood there beside Freya. Why now? Why me, instead of someone else this time? Is it always me who becomes the martyr?  
  
Dagger shrugged that off. Comparatively she was lucky. Freya's lover had lost his memory; Vivi was now facing death. So Zidane wasn't home yet. That wasn't so monumental.  
  
It wasn't so important.  
  
But still.Dagger had pain to deal with. It did no good to dwell on it when Vivi was facing such trepidation, but sooner or later Dagger would have to face herself and bear her heart.  
  
Would things ever get better?  
  
She straightened herself, in posture as much as stability of mood. Things will get better. They always have.  
  
Then she looked at Vivi, hopping almost on one foot with excitement.  
  
Always.?  
  
Vivi could hardly contain his energy. He was ready to find Kuja; ready to find a way for his friends to live on.  
  
Here's hoping Kuja was actually in the Desert Palace after all this effot, though. If not then everyone was stuck. Freya and Eiko and Dagger had come with Vivi for nothing. He didn't have much more time to waste.  
  
He looked back at Dagger and smiled, even though she probably didn't see it. She smiled at him, and the warmth of it made him feel better; more relaxed.  
  
It did seem the closer to Kuja's old hideout they got, the more jittery and nervous Vivi got. Of course there was good reason for that. But Vivi had come too far to let nervousness get the best of him. He was strong and he could handle this. If he could take care of something like Necron, this would be easy.  
  
So why was he almost shaking.?  
  
The palace was visible in the window of the Hilda Garde III. Vivi wrung his hands together fervently. Hoping that everyone else was feeling the same.  
  
Hilda Garde III landed smoothly on the withered ground of the Outer Continent. The Desert Palace loomed before the Vivi and his friends, under whirling sands. Parts of the palace had become visible since it's invasion by Zidane and company; parapets and spires that were previously undiscovered. Freya took it all in as she approached, intuition telling her the palace must have been the remnant of some forgotten culture. Taken up by Kuja and Garland for their own purposes. Freya walked up to a whirlpool of sand.one of the false ones, she knew. Underground, she heard the stirring of an Antlion.  
  
"Are we truly prepared for this?" she asked Dagger, wandering across the way.  
  
"I.don't know," she reacted. "Like I've been saying, it's all up to Vivi."  
  
The tiny mage looked up from his position, kneeling before the true entrance to the palace. His eyes seemed to be reflecting some manner of sadness.  
  
"W-we can't urn back now. I wanna do this, so we're gonna do this."  
  
And then he jumped. Straight into the whirlpool and the palace. Dagger, Freya, and Eiko sprinted up to the portal and stared after him. None of them had anything to say, but they all felt the same.  
  
"Who's next?" Eiko finally let out.  
  
"Any of us," the Dragon Knight replied. "We're all headed down there eventually. But if there's any time to turn back, it's now. Are we all certain of our convictions? Are we confident that we can handle whatever happens down there?"  
  
They glanced at each other cautiously. The queen of Alexandria; Royal Dragon Knight; last of the Summoner Tribe.  
  
Freya jumped. Dagger fell back a few steps in shock, Eiko gasped. They exchanged looks.  
  
"Well that was brave," Dagger said.  
  
The wind picked up; Dagger's hair was whipped about. Her vision blurred, and she began to become lost in throught again. But she stopped herself and looked at Eiko offering a hand to the little Summoner.  
  
"Together, on three. Okay?"  
  
Eiko glanced at her, unsure. A few moments of pure tension passed, the air thickening between the two. Then Eiko took Dagger's hand and silently nodded.  
  
"One."  
  
"Two."  
  
Together, the girls shouted "three" and jumped.  
  
All was darkness, then pain.  
  
The Desert Palace was a thing alive, even though it was long forgotten by the people of Gaia. It's walls shone dully with some yet undefined light, and echoes rang through the corridors of ghostly rememberances; ethereal presences that refused to depart completely from their place of mortal rest.  
  
The foursome from Alexandria wandered the palace's many rooms in awe, candlesticks lighting behind them as though the wind itself were flame. Memories returned of their travels over the past..how long was it? None of them knew the answer to that question. They only knew that it all started with one thing.  
  
Hey.haven't we met somewhere before? I'd never let someone as pretty as you get away.  
  
N-no. You must be mistaken. I must go!  
  
Alright then. Your highness, I shall hereby do my best to kidnap you!  
  
Dagger smiled. She was so immature then. So naïve.Zidane changed all that for her.  
  
She exited the haze of memory and nearly walked into a pillar. She crept up behind Freya and Eiko, keeping up with their steady pace and examining the structure of the place. It wasn't like they had time to look around the first time; Freya wasn't even around, dragged to Oeilvert with Zidane, Amarant, and Steiner.  
  
"Where is his room, anyway?" Eiko asked. "I forget."  
  
Dagger instinctively led the way. She turned a corner, pointing he way to a room she'd rather forget. Up a set of stairs loomed two balconies. On the wall to one side was perched a statue depicting an angel. On the other side was a winged devil. Dagger remembered the strange apprehension that churned withing her upon reaching this room of the palace. It was no different the second time around; the only comfort was that Kuja's guardian upstairs was now gone.  
  
The candles lit on their own again. Vivi marveled at the shadows splayed about on the wall, and subsequently the staircase appearing out of nowhere. He was the first to ascend it, and the others followed hesitantly after.  
  
Upon reaching the highest balcony, everyone seemed to breathe easier. Eiko stepped forward to light the final candlestick, watching the circle of light appear on the floor before her. She stared at it as if hypnotized, murmuring something to herself.  
  
"The time is now," Freya said, placing a clawed hand on Vivi's shoulder. "I hope we're as brave as you, little one."  
  
The tiny mage sighed, grasping his mace tightly. He stepped forward wordlessly, into the circle, and disappeared. The girls were left alone again, to discern their own feelings.  
  
"Do ya think he's doing that on purpose?" Eiko mumbled. "To keep us going?"  
  
Dagger shook her head absently. "He's got a million feelings swirling around inside him, Eiko. Vivi doesn't know how to feel right now, and he's working on instinct. We simply have to trust him and be here for him is all."  
  
She looked to her companions.  
  
"So that means step onto the circle and follow. Kuja awaits."  
  
And she did so. Dagger disappeared in a swirl of light and heat. Eiko followed her, and Freya brought up the rear, stepping in after a tentative look around.  
  
All was white. Warmth and syrupy sensation floating through something that wasn't quite air; not quite water. Not quite anything, really. Dagger was taken aback. She couldn't see or hear anything, but her sense of touch revealed a silkiness to the white she was flying through. She felt that Vivi, Freya, and Eiko were with her, although her sight was nonexistent.  
  
Then as quickly as it had begun, the spell was finished. Dagger and the others sat on the hard stone floor before Kuja's quarters. They exchanged furtive glances, then all attention was focused on Vivi.  
  
The little mage stood, brushing himself off and adjusting his hat. He looked to the faces of each of his friends, grabbed his mace, and headed up the steps toward the large double doors across the catwalk. The girls stood and followed, a different expression painted on each of their faces. Dagger's showed concern, her eyes focused on Vivi's tired little frame as it waddled onward. Eiko's displayed confusion; not sure exactly why she was here save for the assistance of a friend in need.  
  
Freya was angry. Angrier each passing minute at the thought of Kuja. She'd kept the feeling in check as best she could since the rebel Genome's name had first been uttered, but the Dragon Knight found that the closer she got to his abode, the hotter her brain seemed to get.  
  
It wasn't pleasant, and Freya knew it wasn't healthy if she was here to help Vivi.  
  
So she stifled herself and pressed on, joining Vivi and the others in front of the door to Kuja's quarters.  
  
"There's a chance he may not be here at all," Dagger advised, being as realistic as possible.  
  
"Then there's the chance he's been here waiting for us to show up again," Eiko replied.  
  
The door loomed before them in challenge. Each wanted to knock; each wanted to charge in there and demand audience with Kuja. Each was unsure of the result, or even of whether he was here at all. Uncetainty froze all four of them.  
  
And then a small noise from ahead. A click.like a lock being undone. The party from Alexandria stopped dead as the double doors came open to reveal the small expanse of Kuja's chambers. Everything was the same as before. The open room still held a grating in the center where Kuja had watched Zidane and company struggle with unconsciousness before. There was still an absence of light in the room, like something had come in and sucked it all out.  
  
The four stepped inside tentatively, casting glances around the room and at each other. Vivi simply strolled about in search of his query, not so much bothered by the air of the place than the girls. The tiny mage stopped in front of the grating and looked back at his friends.  
  
"I-I don't.see Kuja anywhere. He must n-not..be.here."  
  
"Oh, but you are wrong, my precious creation."  
  
A smooth, yet cutting voice sounded from behinf the large door. The party turned in unison, weapons drawn and magic at the ready.  
  
There stood a vision of ambiguity. Skin-tight clothing wrapped around a slight frame, the midrift of the body exposed. Delicate hands perched on swarthy hips. Thick silver hair fell in front of a decidedly feminine face, crystal blue eyes staring outward with some foreign emotion. A wicked smile was painted on that face, and it was a familiar one indeed.  
  
Freya stood rigid.  
  
"Kuja."  
  
The rebel Genome smiled wider. His tail, now exposed, swished behind him.  
  
"Of course. You think Zidane would dress this way?  
  
"Freya Crescent. Dragon knight of Burmecia. Noble to a fault.and such a noticeable fault at that. You're a zombie, Freya, blinded by duty and honor. The only thing about you that is decidedly human is your love for your fellow knight, Fratley."  
  
Kuja drew in closer to Freya, their faces inches apart.  
  
"But he is a dribbling idiot, my dear. Beyond help.even yours."  
  
He turned from a fuming Freya to Eiko. The little summoner was quaking in her shoes. She wasn't truly prepared to face Kuja. Not.well, ever again.  
  
"Little Eiko. Now here's a surprise. I never expected you had any reserve of falsetto left in you, my child. You aren't even seven years old yet.and you fancy yourself an adult. You've grown up entirely too fast, and as a result you are something of a.pest.  
  
"You've tried so hard to be the best 'big girl' you could, but in the end it has only made you look like a fool.before you've even learned the ture meaning of the word."  
  
This was getting old fast. Dagger decided to take action, stepping forward to silence Kuja. But he'd moved on from Eiko.to her.  
  
The smile was sweet this time, but also rather contemptuous. Kuja ran a finger down Dagger's cheek, and the sensation made her cringe.  
  
"Oh, Garnet. Or Dagger, whichever title you choose either will be just as false. You, my dear, are someone I should be proud of. You changed yourself for the better in such a short amount of time. But now you seem so very sad. Perhaps because of this love you have in your heart bursting out of you.with nowhere to go. Zidane loves you, this I know. But he finds his adventures and fun more important than you. How do you take it, little jewel?  
  
"I wouldn't. I would throw the memory of that monkey from my mind. But you.insist upon punishing yourself. That, Garnet, is the only thing I can find about you.to laugh at."  
  
And then the moment the girls dreaded. They could stand being torn down themselves, but only one of the four remained. Dagger didn't know how she'd take Vivi being ripped up like that. Freya's weapon was still drawn; Kain's Lance glowed dully in the darkness of the room.  
  
Kuja knelt in front of Vivi. Dagger came up behind the little mage defensively.  
  
"My creation." the rebel Genome said, a tinge of.pride in his voice?  
  
"You, I could never be anything less than proud of."  
  
Vivi nearly fell backwards into Dagger.  
  
"W-what? Really?"  
  
Kuja nodded and smiled again. "Yes, Vivi. I am so proud of you for taking this journey. I do know why you are here, and I've been expecting you for some time."  
  
Confusion rocked the air of the room. Dagger and Freya exchanged glances; Eiko simply stood, frozen. Vivi's eyes dimmed slightly as he stared at Kuja in wonderment.  
  
"You wish to create, as I once did," Kuja said in a strangely paternal tone. "But now there is no war; no struggle for power. All is well.including me.  
  
"I understand your plight, Vivi. And I am willing to help you."  
  
Freya came forward. "Then why the display a moment ago?! Why taunt us with your words, then tell Vivi what he wants to hear?!"  
  
The rebel Genome stared at Freya with a contempt that could be felt by all those gathered.  
  
"You, Freya, are nothing to me. Necron was a fool, and easily defeated. Had I known the entirety of that situation, I would've disposed of him myself. None of you mean anything to me."  
  
He turned to face Vivi again.  
  
"But this one.my Vivi. I created him with my own hands. To me, he is like.a son. I becamse aware of these feelings as I lay dying among the branches of the Iifa Tree.when I thought myself dead but the only one of you with enough heart came to my rescue.  
  
"I regret the course of action I took with the black mages. I see my mistakes in making them temporary lifeforms.especially after watching you, my Vivi. It will forever be a blemish on my soul should I neglect you at a time like this. And I did know thins time woud come, as well you should know by now."  
  
Vivi was visibly confused.  
  
"S-so.you'll help me make more friends? That's good..but.why do you hate Freya and Dagger? And Eiko.and everyone but me and Zidane?"  
  
Kuja grunted softly at the question.  
  
"Because they left me in my time of need. Because for all the preaching they did while you were all treveling the world, it was meaningless if they couldn't make an effort where it counted. You, Vivi, never knew any better. You were, and still are a child in many ways. And Zidane was brave and selfless enough to put away his anger and help someone who was in need."  
  
He turned his head slightly, indicating the girls.  
  
"They could never live up to you or Zidane, my Vivi."  
  
Freya took another step forward. "Insolent, selfish fool!!!"  
  
This had gone on long enough. Dagger knelt with Vivi and stared Kuja in the eye.  
  
"Kuja. I don't care what you think of us. Consider this. We are here to help Vivi, your creation. Your.son. So at least respect that. Help him. We are as concerned as you no doubt are. And this is not the time to fight. Perhaps there isn't a time for that anymore."  
  
The rebel Genome looked Dagger over a few times, an amused expression painted on his perfect features. His hand went to his chin and rubbed thoughtfully.  
  
"I suppose you are right, Garnet Til Alexandros.Dagger."  
  
Kuja stood and headed for the door.  
  
"Follow me. I shall show you the secret of my.success." 


	9. Intermission 1

INTERMISSION  
  
--1--  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Knights of Pluto.bASSEMBLE!/b"  
  
Blutzen, Kohel, Dojebon, Laudo, Weimar, Haagen, Breirecht, and Mullenkedheim came storming into the barracks of Alexandria castle. Captain Adelbert Steiner smiled with satisfaction as his men fell into formation, hands resting on the hilts of their blades.  
  
"Yes sir, Captain Steiner, sir!" Haagen yalped. "Knights of Pluto reporting, sir!"  
  
"Yes," Steiner murmured. "For once.  
  
"Men, we have someone on the loose here in Alexandria. A dangerous criminal, prone to disturb the peace of our kingdom and send it crashing down around our ears. He's a crafty thief, one of the best, and he must be apprehended before he can cause any damage."  
  
Weimar's face screwed up in curiosity. "Sir, who is it you're talking about, sir?"  
  
The captain's face became grave and pale. He took a step forward, a deep breath, and exhaled the name carefully, as if the very walls were spying on him.  
  
"We, men, are pursuing.Blank."  
  
Gasps and curses were heard from the knights gathered. Mullenkedheim gripped his sword white-knuckled.  
  
"B-but, sir."  
  
It was Laudo. The weak link, Steiner called him. A soldier more bent on a career as a fantasy novelist than a soldier. Laudo always had a response; a retort. No different this time.  
  
"Sir, why are we pursuing Blank? He helped defend this city six months ago. I'm sure he means no harm being here, sir. Perhaps.he's just come to visit his friend Ruby?"  
  
Steiner felt the steam rise up from under his tin collar. Outrageous, defying the command of a superior officer.  
  
"Laudo.a THIEF never changes his ways! Surely Blank is here to procure some national treasure.something of great value and opulence, which would sell for many gil at the black market of Lindblum."  
  
"But sir," Kohel said, "Lindblum doesn't have a black market."  
  
Steiner's eyebrow twitched. He eyed Kohel appraisingly.  
  
"Of.of course not, officer. I was simply testing you.  
  
"But the fact remains Blank must be brought into custody at once! We will disperse throughout Alexandria and find the criminal before he catches onto us. Men."  
  
They all waited for the word to be shouted.  
  
"DISPERSE!!!"  
  
And they were off. The Knights of Pluto ran into the streets of Alexandria in search of Blank.  
  
But he wasn't that stupid.  
  
Blank sat on the roof of the weapon shop and watched the knights-Steiner included-run this way and that in search of him.  
  
"Ya know, Rusty, I could skip out on helping yer girlfriend if ya really wanna bother me that badly."  
  
He looked around a bit, eyeing the rooftops for the man he'd been pursuing.  
  
"Speaking of which, I wonder where ol' Bea is. Cuz I sure as hell don't know where Fratley went to."  
  
Blank stood and leapt across the way to the roof of Alexandria's synthesist. He'd been doing too much roof-hopping recently, but it couldn't be helped if he wanted to stay on top of Fratley. Where there's Beatrix, there's Fratley, Blank knew, and now that Rusty and the idiots were out of the castle he could get in. So Blank made his way from roof to roof until reaching the docks in front of the castle. One thing he had going for him was that Beatrix's soldiers hadn't been notified of the goins-on in the city. They were simply guarding the palace as usual.  
  
Besides that, they were women, and Blank had plenty fo ways to deal with that sort of enemy.  
  
He eyed the palace as the gondola approached, then stepped on and was floating toward his new playground.  
  
"Hey, sweetness," Blank said to the gondola sentry, putting on his best charm.  
  
She looked up. "I know you aren't talking to me."  
  
"Sure am." Blank smiled lopsidedly. "Couldya be a doll and tell me something? It'd make my trip a whole lot easier."  
  
She stared.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Where your commander is," Blank replied, drawing in close to her for added measure. "I need to speak with her, it's urgent."  
  
The sentry shrugged, still pulling the gondola ahead.  
  
"I really don't know. Things have been hectic since the Queen left. But General Beatrix might be in the study looking over documents. That's the best I can do for you."  
  
Blank grasped the sentry's shoulder, squeezing gently.  
  
"Thanks, buttercakes. I'll make it up to you.later."  
  
"Pfft!" she responded. "Sure you will."  
  
Thw gondola rubbed against the curb marking the path to Alexandria's palace. Blank hopped off and headed into the building, glanding over his shoulder to make certain tha sentry wasn't going to follow him. Can't bee too careful.  
  
He went straight for the study.better known as the library. Sure enough, there sat Beatrix mulling over papers and such. She was accompanied by two of her soldiers, and all three of them seemed bored.  
  
"Hmm," Blank whispered to himself as he perched on top of the stairs. "Should I simply barge in there, or act all cool-like and wait for her?"  
  
Beatrix looked up.  
  
"Blank?"  
  
The thief jumped. How in the.?  
  
He stepped forward out of the shadow of the doorway. A smile was painted on his boyish face, and a hand went to his sword for good measure.  
  
"Yeah, Bea? Ya called?"  
  
She grinned, but it still went over quite stern. "What do you want?"  
  
"Er," Blank stammered. "I guess I won't beat 'round the bush here. I gotta tell ya, Bea, someone's lookin' for ya. And he's itchin' for a fight."  
  
The general seemed a bit interested.  
  
"Fight, you say? Don't tell me Steiner thinks I stole his cuirass again."  
  
The thief laughed, taking his hand from the blade.  
  
"Naw, not yer boyfriend. It's Fratley, believe it or not. He's still got amnesia, and he wants to test his skills against ya. I'm here ta get him and bring him back to Lindblum. Lady Freya put the guy in our care until she gets back."  
  
Beatrix sighed as she approached Blank. Her smile was genuine now, not full of stern appraisal. She came to stand right in fron of him, her face close to his.  
  
"I don't want my soldiers hearing this. May we walk?"  
  
"O'course," Blank replied, extending his arm toward the door.  
  
They headed for the top floor of the palace, Beatrix and Blank walking side by side through the corridors of the building.  
  
"So where was it you last saw Fratley, Blank?" the general asked.  
  
"In the Aerbs mountains, just on the edge of yer kingdom. He's here in town all right, just dunno where. And no doubt he's askin' for ya, because Marcus found out that was ol' Iron-tail's purpose in the first place."  
  
Beatrix nodded. "So he seeks me. What will you do when he finds me?"  
  
The redhead shrugged. "I'll see 'bout that when he does. Until then I ain't leavin' yer side. If that's alright with you, general?"  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Well I actually do enjoy your company a bit, Blank. Steiner would go on a rampage if he found out, though. But yes, I'm fine with it. You know Fratley better than I anyway, I would feel safer with you around."  
  
"Good," Blank replied. "Now I guess we have two choices here. Either we run into town and find the guy, or we sit here and wait. He likes to leap about a lot, so I don't think we'll have much luck searching unless it's the rooftops."  
  
"I propose we stay here. That way I know the ground I'm fighting on, and we won't have exhausted ourselves with a search. Sound alright to you, Blank?"  
  
He nodded. "Whatever ya want, Bea. I'm just along fer the ride."  
  
Air moved. Blank knew that sound. He looked up, and had absolutely no idea how to feel.  
  
There stood Fratley, perched on a balcony not more than twenty feet away from Blank and the general.  
  
"Beatrix! I am here to fight thee. Prithy, unsheath thy sword and show me which of us is the better fighter!"  
  
She looked to Blank, searching for his advice.  
  
"I dunno, general. I don't think he'll back down, and I dunno any other way to get him than to wear him down first."  
  
Beatrix nodded. "Well then you shall assist me in this battle, Blank."  
  
"Well sure, I'll.I WHAT?!" 


	10. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
"You see," Kuja said as he stepped into the room behind his quarters, "I've been toying with the idea of creation for a more.pacified purpose. As you all can no doubt see."  
  
The room was huge. A workshop of sorts, filled with what looked like dolls; hung on the walls and lying on work tables in silence. There were all sorts, too; little girls and boys, full grown people, different races, and even some dolls made in caricature of monsters. Vivi wandered through the room in absolute awe.  
  
"Y-you made all these?" the little mage asked absently, refusing to take his eyes from a doll that looked like a Dwarf.  
  
Kuja smiled. "That I did, my Vivi. I had to find something to occupy my time, since the people on the surface would lynch me if they saw me alive. I hope to one day...give one of these little dolls life."  
  
The girls were staring at him appraisingly.  
  
"For the correct purposes this time, of course," Kuja corrected. "And by some method that they won't cease to live after a mere year or two's existence.  
  
"Unfortunately," he continued, lifting the hands of a child-doll and waving them about playfully, "I have not found the means to do so as of yet. You all know that the secret of the black mages' existence was the Mist. Now the souls trapped in the mist are free, and there is no fodder on which the magic I once used may feed."  
  
Freya had put away her lance, but was eyeing Kuja. She'd approached a doll made after a Cleyran, and was almost-almost smiling at the Genome's workmanship.  
  
"So what have you been doing about it?" she asked. "Surely you've not given up."  
  
Kuja shook his head; his silver hair whisked this way and that.  
  
"No, Freya, I haven't. I've had help."  
  
That was the very thing Dagger was waiting for. She approached Kuja swiftly, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Zidane, right? He's been helping you? It must be him!"  
  
"Calm down, little jewel," Kuja replied. "I was getting to that. There is still much to tell you."  
  
The girls took seats at various locations in the room. Vivi sat Indian- style on the floor in front of Kuja.  
  
"So spill it, girly-man," Eiko snapped, and was met by a venomous look from Kuja.  
  
"As you wish. But I warn you, it may be a long story. Be sure you're all comfortable."  
  
He smiled and sat himself, on the floor across from Vivi. The tiny mage actually.inched closer to Kuja. Dagger's eyes widened a bit, but she immediately tried to hide the expression.  
  
"Well I certainly payed for my sins," Kuja began.  
  
"I was here, in this place, from the first day. Zidane brought me here knowing the isolation would keep me safe and allow me to heal more quickly. Not to mention the magic in this palace of sand comforts me beyond my expectations. We remained here, he and I, for a while talking of things. Zidane is certainly more intelligent and sympathetic than he's given credit for.  
  
"One day I had gone to the surface.simply to feel the sun on my face for a while, you know. And I'd gathered some wood to be used for raw materials in various hobbies of mine. I simply began carving one day, and I did not allow myself to stop. It was as if a spell had come over me, in fact.  
  
"When I'd finished, there sat a doll not unlike a little black mage. He looked much like you, my Vivi. I was so proud of my new creation.  
  
"And more followed. As you can see. Well with Zidane gone after food and supplies, it became quite lonely here. And I wanted to catch up on my magical aptitude anyway, so I wanted to try an experiment."  
  
Freya shifted herself in her seat, on a stool in the far corner of the workshop. "You wanted to animate these creations of yours, correct?"  
  
"Correct," Kuja responded.  
  
"I attempted many spells and chants, even a few of the forbidden magics of Terra. Nothing. So it was then I asked Zidane for a favor. I requested he go on a small journey to Daguerro or perhaps even Madain Sari for literature. The right book or tablet has to be out there somewhere. Containing a spell to instill life where none before existed."  
  
Dagger's heart jumped through hoops in her chest. She'd found Zidane! Finally, after six months!  
  
"So where is Zidane now?" she asked, eager to hear any answer.  
  
Kuja simply shrugged.  
  
"You don't know?" Freya snapped.  
  
"No, I don't. He left here on another quest after he brought me some very important literature, and he hasn't been back. That was over two months ago, and to be sure I am quite worried."  
  
Vivi raised his hand, a cute gesture to gain attention.  
  
"B-but if he brought you the lit-ra-ture you wanted, why'd he go back out?"  
  
The rebel Genome smiled sweetly at Vivi.it still scared Dagger, no matter the true emotion behind it.  
  
"Well, Vivi, I'll tell you. Zidane brought me a spell to draw energy from the earth and form a new spirit. However, this spell only holds for about a two or three year period. Just like you and your friends. I am looking for a spell to instill in something a spirit with the life of a true human being. Sixty, seventy, eighty years of splendid life. I want my creation to feel the joy of growing old. And I wish the same for you and your black mage kin as well."  
  
Dissatisfied noises came from all corners of the room. Zidane gone, for two months, and the only one who could say anything about it was in the dark?  
  
"I don't believe you," Eiko spat. "Maybe you slashed Zidane's throat and dumped him in one of thse whirlpools to feed the Antlions. How can we trust you after everything you did before?"  
  
The rebel Genome stared her down. That was his look of anger, as well everyone knew.  
  
I may ask you the same question, little girl. How may I trust you? Am I to be certain that, when next my back is turned, I won't be ripped to shreds by an oversized moogle?"  
  
Eiko shrunk into herself.  
  
"As I thought," Kuja said. "But back to the point of this little story hour.  
  
"I must ask you all a favor now. And even if you do not believe me, I will still assure you that my intentions are pure. This matter is weighing on my mind, and I wish that weight to be lifted."  
  
"Find Zidane," Dagger whispered.  
  
"Yes, find Zidane. Bring him here, to me. Then we may go about saving Vivi and his kind, and creating new life. Will you all do this for me? Will you help me, and yourselves as well?"  
  
all four of them exchanged furtive glances, held silent for a while. The air of the room thickened with every thought. Every impulse wavered in front of their faces like bait, ready to be snatched up and used. Brought to bear.  
  
And then Vivi stood.  
  
"Yeah, we'll do it, Kuja."  
  
The rebel Genome stood as well, smiling, and embraced Vivi. Yet another action which made Dagger wary.  
  
"Oh, my Vivi, how you've grown!" Kuja said. "I am so happy to see you this way. You truly are my finest creation.my son."  
  
Vivi's arms flailed a moment.and went around Kuja's waist to return the hug. The girls looked at each other in utter surprise.  
  
Kuja came out of the embrace and looked, bright eyed, to the others.  
  
"Well this is indeed a happy occasion. But I must insist you stay here the night. It is already getting dark outside, and we must discuss your course of action. Besides that, I must prepare for a surprise before you depart. Will you stay?"  
  
the girls looked at Vivi. No use arguing the point any longer, Dagger reasoned. This is all up to him. She simply hoped he wouldn't be hurt.  
  
"O-okay," Vivi said.  
  
"Splendid!" Kuja squealed. "I will arrange your accomidations."  
  
There was a relative peace to the palace that Dagger hadn't felt the first time around. Of course then, she was mute and thrown in a dirty prison cell to taunt Zidane into heading for Oielvert. But this time it was almost a comforting atosphere inside the palace. She was glad for that as well. If it felt the same as before, she would've gone mad by this point.  
  
Still, she was having difficulty sleeping. Kuja'd set the party up with pallets of soft silk and cotton, scattered throughout the workshop, while he slept separate from them to make Freya and Eiko feel better. They'd stayed up fairly late, though, seeing as how Kuja and Vivi were having a long conversation outside. Vivi came in to join them after a while, and he seemd lighter than before. Like he wasn't so depressed. Dagger never knew for sure with him, though. Vivi'd gotten quite good at putting on a face. Vivi'd simply come right in, wished everyone a good night, and climbed into bed beside Eiko.  
  
Now all three of them were fast asleep, and Dagger was unable to join them.  
  
She wondered if Kuja was still awake. Perhaps it wouldn't be so threatening if she were to speak to him alone, she pondered.  
  
Without another thought, Dagger got out of bed as silently as she could and crept out of the workshop toward Kuja's chambers. She opened the door quietly, inch by inch, peeking out to see the Genome bent over his table in the corner. He was reading.  
  
Dagger came out of the workshop and slinked over to stand behind Kuja. He shifted a bit in his seat.  
  
"Hello, your highness."  
  
Dagger nearly jumped. She collected herself, settling her heart to a manageable pace, and replied.  
  
"Hello. I couldn't sleep, and was wondering if you were awake."  
  
"I always am."  
  
Her brow furrowed. "What does that mean?"  
  
Kuja sighed, and turned around to face Dagger. He looked worn. Not at all like he was when they'd come in. Dagger didn't know how to take it but she felt.a little worried.  
  
"What that means is I do not sleep much anymore, dear queen. The creation of those dolls has drained me of the capacity to rest, I believe. It has nearly become an obsession.  
  
"That is what happened with Vivi and his brothers, I would speculate."  
  
Dagger went to the grating in the center of the room and sat.  
  
"You do know we cannot fully trust you, Kuja. During the wars, you destroyed Eiko and Freya's hometowns, and nearly reduced my kingdom to ashes. But."  
  
He smiled. "But you feel as though you should trust me, no? Do not worry, little jewel, I feel the same way at this point. It is not an easy alliance we have here. One of convenience, I would wager. But I assure you, the words I spoke to you and the others earlier were my defensive side. Well, except Freya. She gets up my back."  
  
Dagger stared at her hands, a habit she was going to have to break.  
  
"But I can tell.if my senses do not deceive me.that you actually, in some form, love Vivi."  
  
"Of course I do," he replied. "I created him from scratch. From nothing. He is a part of me, just as much as I am a part of him. It was simply fate that we ended up on opposite sides of the playing field. Just as with Zidane and myself. Even you, Garnet."  
  
That one shocked her. She jerked her head up, her eyes lost focus.  
  
"So.this is how you feel now? Tell me, Kuja. Did this epiphany come to you as you lay among the Iifa Tree's leaves? Or when Zidane came to rescue you?"  
  
Kuja smiled bitterly at the ground. He'd never been asked that question before, apparently. Even by Zidane.  
  
"My revalation came.when I fell from the light of the Crystal, Garnet. I was witness to your fight with Necron. I saw the fervor with which you all threw yourselves at him, as if he could actually truly die. That caused me to change, so drastically that I felt I would suffer from it.  
  
"Truly, I suppose I have. The only people who accept me as I am now are Zidane and my Vivi."  
  
He shrugged. "Of course, what else would I expect from the people of a planet I tried to destroy."  
  
Dagger felt a twinge of pain. She was so swift to judge.  
  
"I apologize, Kuja. Turly, I never meant to hurt you if you didn't deserve it. I smply walked in here with the fimr belief that you did."  
  
"I just said I did," he answered.  
  
"No, Kuja, you don't. no one deserves more pain than life deals them on it's own. And.I may never fully trust you, but I know how you feel for Vivi because I see it in your eyes. I can at least trust tha-"  
  
"He's got more time, you know."  
  
Dagger stopped herself and blinked. "What?"  
  
He looked up at her and smiled faintly. "Vivi has more time now.  
  
"I sensed the urgency in his heart. I kept him out here, talking to him of my feelings and Zidane's wishes to see him, so that I could do something about that ugency.  
  
"This book," Kuja said, tapping the opened book he was reading, "has the power in it to do that. It is the book Zidane brought to me which could accomplish the same feat as I did with Vivi and his kind. I was happy to know I would be able to help Vivi, given the chance. And I did. Vivi will not be 'stopping' anymore.at least not for a while."  
  
Dagger felt tears well up. She actually wanted to hug Kuja for what he'd done.  
  
"Thank you. I can never say that enough, Kuja. Thank you!"  
  
"I deserve no thanks. Think of it this way, Garnet. By extending Vivi's lifespan as I did, I will be saving many people some grief. Myself included. I simply hope that you all find Zidane and that he's found the resources I need."  
  
"Well," Dagger replied, "that is a subject close to my heart. I assure you we will find Zidane. By any means necessary."  
  
Kuja chuckled softly, the sound lifting the air around him. "I'm sure you will, Garnet. Or.do you prefer Dagger?"  
  
She smiled. "Whichever, actually. Both stand for something different in my opinion, but both are as well quite appropriate."  
  
And then he looked at her, smiling again. "You truly have grown much since we last met.Dagger. I am glad for that. And you must know that behind all the exhuberance and condescendence, I truly care for your plight.  
  
"But I must ask one other thing of you before you depart tomorrow."  
  
Dagger's eyes met her hands again. "If I may give it, ask it."  
  
The Genome lifted his hand, and a small light flared from it. Into the room hobbled an animated doll.in the shape of a small Zidane. Dagger was taken aback; a tiny little Zidane, about Vivi's size, walking into the room to greet her?  
  
"What.is this?"  
  
Kuja grinned proudly. "Another of my creations. He is one fo my dolls, infused with the spell I used on Vivi. I, unfortunately, haven't found a proper name for him yet. But he is capable of cognitive thought and even raw emotion.  
  
"I would like for him to travel with you, so that perhaps he may be exposed to whatever it was that caused Vivi to become what he is today. An experiment, if you will. But.he does need a name."  
  
She stared at the doll. The chubby face, blonde hair, large hands, and impish smile were all present. Dagger thought to name him Zidane as well, but immediately dismissed the notion.  
  
"What about.Chance?"  
  
Kuja seemed puzzled. "And why would you name him that, little jewel?"  
  
"Because.that's what his life is about at the moment, isn't it? It makes sense. To me, at least, even if it seems a bit morbid. Do you like it, Kuja?"  
  
He thought on it a while, his brow furrowed and hand on chin. Then he loked up at Dagger with a smile so wide it scared her.  
  
"Yes, I like it. Quite an accomplishment, Dagger. Chance, say hello to Dagger, won't you?"  
  
The doll hobbled up to Dagger, his wooden eyes earnest. He placed his hands on hers, and she nearly jumped.  
  
"You.you're warm," he said, sort of muffled. "I'm not warm. Kuja says it's cuz my body's different from yours. Is that true? And what kinda name is Dagger?"  
  
She couldn't help but laugh at that. He was almost as naïve as Vivi! They'd get along well.  
  
"Well, Chance, that is true. Our bodies are different, because yours is meant to last much longer than mine. And Dagger is a name someone very close to me calls me all the time. Or rather, used to. You'll be meeting him soon, I hope. He's named Zidane."  
  
Chance looked at Kuja. "Is that the man who used to live here before I was born, Kuja?"  
  
The Genome nodded. "Yes, he was here, but is now gone. He last left for Oielvert to ask the ancients a question about you and your brothers and sisters in there," he said, pointing to the workshop. "Dagger and your other new friends are going after him tomorrow, and I want you to go with her. It will be great fun, I promise. How about it, Chance?"  
  
If it were possible, Dagger would think Chance had smiled. 


	11. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE  
  
Silence screamed.  
  
Beatrix slowly drew Save the Queen, her eyes never leaving the man ahead of her. The sword gleamed in the light, reflecting the magic held inside it.  
  
"You will remain here, Blank," Beatrix said without looking at him. "I'll be damned if I'll face Fratley alone."  
  
"Ha!" Blank retorted. "Don't count on me helping too much. I've seen this guy fight, Bea. Frankly.we're screwed."  
  
Suddenly, Fratley leapt over to join them. The Dragon Knight had drawn his spear and was holding it in front of him defensively.  
  
"Well?" he said. "I always allow my opponent the first strike. Wilt thou accomidate me here, Lady?"  
  
"Of course not," Beatrix replied simply. "I do not wish to fight you, Fratley. Leave here and return to Lindblum if you value your life. Otherwise.Alexandria is home to some excellent healers."  
  
This only served to anger Fratley. He brought his spear down on the floor of the palace, and the stone cracked with the force. Blank stared at the rift in the floor, wondering what exactly that move would do to a human being.  
  
"I wish a fight, and thou shalt give me one! I wish to see which of us is the better, and we shall reach that conclusion today!"  
  
Beatrix took a step back. "I told you, Fratley. I will not fight you. There is no reason behind your request. Now return to Lindblum and find something else to do with your time!"  
  
That was it. Blank jumped at Fratley, attempting to grab him. But the Dragon Knight was too quick. He leapt away and onto a higher floor, a hearty laugh echoing through the halls of the palace. Blank, frustrated, began climbing the outside wall.  
  
"I take this road, you take the stairs!" he said. Beatrix was ready, sprinting toward the palace staircase. She reached it, hastily looked around the bending stairwell, and ran upward. On the way a few of her soldiers took a spill, one or two offering to help Beatrix with whatever had her in such distress, but she ignored them.  
  
Two floors up, she heard the sound of metal clanging. She readied a spell and dashed out of the stairwell to see Fratley and Blank, spear and sword interlocked. Blank was straining, and his blade was giving off a deep aura. Fratley must've been augmenting his abilities with dragon magic.  
  
Well, Beatrix thought, I can do something about that.  
  
She raised her left hand, closing her eyes and feeling the warmth she called Seiken flow through her veins like her own blood.  
  
Light raced from her fingertips, coursing through the air toward Fratley. It hit the Dragon Knight with fierce impact, knocking him to his feet and sending his lance flying through the air. The weapon landed a few feet away from Blank, and he ran to retrieve it.  
  
"Ha!" the redhead taunted. "Got yer weapon, mousy. What now, eh?"  
  
Fratley stared up contemptuously from the floor. He stood, slowly; Blank and Beatrix jumped in anticipation of an assault.. The Dragon Knight held his hands out in front of him lazily.  
  
"Tis disgraceful, but I give up. Prithy, do with me what you wish."  
  
Blank and Beatrix exchanged puzzled glances. Neither wanted to move for fear of the unexpected, but they couldn't just leave Fratley standing there.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
"Beatrix, my love! I am here to resuce you!!!"  
  
Steiner came bounding up the stairs, his eyes glued to Blank's skinny frame. The captain rushed the thief, both falling over in a tangle of fur and rusty limbs. Beatrix simply sighed in frustration.  
  
"Both of you get up. Steiner, Blank is not here as an enemy, he's come to retrieve Fratley here. So ge-"  
  
Too late. Blank had dropped Fratley's lance, and it had been snatched up, the Dragon Knight leaping to safety.  
  
Beatrix grunted in anger. "Look what you did, Steiner! Now we have to chase him around for gods know how much longer!"  
  
Steiner got up hastily, staring at Beatrix like a child who'd just broken the neighbor's window. "I.I apologize, my dear. I simply thought that.Blank was."  
  
"Ya thought wrong, Rusty," Blank replied, now standing and brushing himself off. "I came here ta get ol' Iron-tail back, cuz Lady Freya left him in our care. He's still got head troubles and he wants a showdown with Bea, over there. I figured I'd help her out.NOT slit her throat. Got it?"  
  
Steiner looked to the floor, wary of Beatrix's wrath. "Got it," he said.  
  
"Good," Beatrix responded. "Then you can help us find Fratley and apprehend him. Round up your knights of Pluto and give them the order. The search for Iron-tail Fratley is on."  
  
"Yes, my love! I shall notify them at once!"  
  
Steiner ran off down the stairs, giggling like a little boy. Beatrix turned to face Blank.  
  
"I apologize for him. You know how he can be."  
  
Blank waved it off, kneeling to retrieve his sword and finding it bent beyond repair.  
  
"No problem, Bea. It comes with the territory, dealin' with Rusty when I'm here. Just let's not forget why this is hapennin'. We gotta find Fratley fast."  
  
She nodded, smiling. "Yes, and we will now that we have more manpower on our side. He went off in the direction of the city again, Blank. Care to join me for a stroll down the main street of Alexandria.?"  
  
Blank grinned boyishly. "Sure thing, Bea. If ya don't mind me borrowin' a weapon from the shop fer my own purposes. I'll return it if ya want, mind ya."  
  
"No," Beatrix replied. "Steiner is at fault for your weapon being warped. He'll foot the bill. Just.'borrow' something expensive."  
  
Laudo peeked around the corner of the building he was currently hiding behind. He spotted Dojebon running around everywhere, screaming for people to get out of the way, that he was on official business for General Beatrix.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds perfectly normal, Dojebon. No suspicion there, and you really won't have anyone rubbernecking once Fratley's taken by us. Idiot."  
  
The gentlest of the Pluto knights crept toward the mini-theater, aiming to while away the search for Fratley with some polite conversation with Ruby. Laudo didn't feel like running this way and that in search of someone who could very well spit on his head and he'd never know.  
  
Laudo headed for the stairs, and was distracted by a strange noise from his left.  
  
"Gegh.bwaa..ARGH!"  
  
Curiosity got the best of him. He walked some distance, toward the docks and the steeple house, to be met with a strange sight.  
  
In front of the steeple house stood the royal cook, Quina Quen. He.she.IT held in it's hand Mullenkedheim's neck, squeezing the life from him, it seemed. Laudo approached calmly, so as not to scare the Qu.  
  
"E-excuse me, Quina, but why are you strangling Mullenkedheim?"  
  
Quina looked at Laudo, expressionless. Mull looked at him too, pleading.  
  
"He insult my cooking. Not good thing do to Qu. We no like insults, only compliments."  
  
This is ridiculous.  
  
"Mull," laudo said with a smile. "If I get you out of this, promise me you won't tell the captain I'm hiding in Ruby's theater. Do we have a deal?"  
  
Mull blinked twice. "Yeshfgg."  
  
"Good," Laudo grinned. "Now.Quina?"  
  
The Qu looked at him again.  
  
"I happen to like your cooking very much. And I think Mull here was just trying to get around you somehow. You see, we're searching for someone and it's a very urgent matter."  
  
"You looking for mousy man Fratley, no?" Quina responded.  
  
Laudo blinked, and nodded. "Y-yes. How did you know that, Quina?"  
  
"Quina no stupid. Act stupid, but no. I see Fratley jump across sky little while ago. He look mad. Maybe he mad at Mull for insult Quina?"  
  
Laudo shook his head. "No, I don't think Fratley has any clue what's going on down here on the ground. But the fact remains he needs to be caught. So if you'd let Mull down I'd greatly appre-"  
  
"Quina want to help! Quina been through many battles, many yummy foes, now Quina help."  
  
The Qu released Mull, who fell to the ground gasping for air. Both he and Laudo stared at Quina in a mix of surprise and fear.  
  
"But Quina," Laudo said, "you're a civilian. I don't think we're allowed to let you help."  
  
"Your commander big rusty guy, right?"  
  
Laudo and Mull looked sidelong at each other. "Yeah." Mull said.  
  
"Then no problem!" Quina squealed. "Rusty man no care if Quina on the prowl, so long as Quina no take bite out of him. So we go now, to find mousy man! Follow Quina!"  
  
The Qu grabbed each knight by an arm and proceeded into the steeple house. Laudo cursed himself out in his mind.  
  
If only I'd ignored Mull choking to death.  
  
Quina flung them both into the small space of the steeple and instructed them to climb the ladder.  
  
"We go where mousy man go. We be only smart ones, no?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, Quina," Mull said. "We know what we're doing."  
  
The Qu nodded. "Yeah! And we get mousy man, not Rusty and pretty lady! Now climb! Or Quina.eat you!!!"  
  
Laudo stared at Quina a moment, then climbed for all he was worth. Mull did the same and ran right into Laudo's rear.  
  
"Hay!" he yelled up. "Hurry! I don't wanna be some Qu's snack!"  
  
Laudo sighed. "I don't think Quina meant what.what it said, Mull. Just slow down!"  
  
"Erp! How can I when Quina's right on my a-"  
  
Thud. Laudo flew through the air and landed chin-first on the roof adjacent the ladder. He collected himself, stood, and saw that Mull had been flung a few feet further. Quina's head poked out from the steeple, tongue flapping.  
  
"You no move quick enough. Quina no like climbing ladders. No good mix."  
  
"So why didn't you go first?" Laudo snapped.  
  
Quina looked at him, again, expressionless.  
  
".Quina never think of it like that. You smart guy!"  
  
Mull's face screwed up in frustration. Laudo sighed.  
  
"okay, let's get this over with," he said. "C'mon, Quina."  
  
The Qu leapt from the ladder to the roof, a menacinf fork now in hand. "Yay! Quina have fun today! Fun sooo tasty!"  
  
Laudo,s hand went to his forehead. "Dear gods preserve us." 


	12. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN  
  
.Long ago, before the world was populated by what we call humans, there were simply the Gods. They were beings of pure energy, on a frequency we could never reach. And as such, they were very different from us.  
  
They created this world with no apparent purpose; no drive. It simply happened one day that we came into existence, and the Gods were aware that it was their doing. But despite the ambiguity of our origins, the Gods were possessed of a great love for us. And so they kept us here, to watch us grow and change with time. To keep us from harm, if need be.  
  
Harm took the form of Necron. He was a pure being, just like the Gods, but not of the same light as them. Necron was built of the negativity of humans; their desire, greed, and hunger. He lived on that, and it made him terribly strong. Stronger, even, than the Gods themselves. Necron used this power to whittle away at the people of the planet; to eat up their love and good will.  
  
It happened on a grander scale than Necron could've imagined. The ensuing influx of power was too much for the being to handle, and as a result it knocked him back into the farthest reaches of existence.  
  
So there he waited. The Gods grew tired of the planet they'd made, and wandered off into space, never heard from again. Necron bided his time with the corruption of other worlds; other peoples, and when the opportunity showed itself he returned to the planet and struck. The resulting force leveled the world, causing a great shift inside it. It was then that our planet, Terra, birthed what is now Gaia. It was then that your planet was born, and ours doomed to implode.  
  
But Necron was defeated again by his own power. He stayed closer to Gaia, watching and waiting for his time to deal a deathblow to it's core. He chose to strike when the wars raged not long ago. He was defeated.by the power of humanity.  
  
Defeated but not destroyed.  
  
And that is what you must watch for, Dagger. Necron's power grows regardless of circumstance. It's unlikely he can ever be destroyed. And his pride has suffered a crippling blow because of what you and your friends have done. You must be wary.  
  
1 One day, he will return for you.  
  
Dagger had stared intensely ay Kuja through his entire story. She'd stayed up a while longer that night talking with him, making plans and smoothing out matters between them as well as she could manage. Chance had never left her side; a bond had formed from the moment Kuja'd told the doll of his purpose. He even climbed into Dagger's lap before the end of the night, to sleep.  
  
She marveled at him. Chance did indeed have a few of Zidane's personality triats in him. Perhaps simply a coincidence, but neither Dagger or Kuja agreed with that.  
  
The others awoke rather early. By then Dagger had retired and Chance had joined her, curling up beside her like her own child. Vivi was first to wake, and he was full of questions, but Dagger saved it until everyone was awake and alert. Then it began.  
  
Freya swore to Dagger that the little guy would be spying on them all, or would kill them while they had their backs turned. Eiko simply stared at Chance with a puzzled expression on her face. Vivi.was another story. He took to Chance immediately, and they were talking and laughing together before the end of the morning. Dagger smiled at the two of them as she watched, content with the bond that had formed there. Kuja smiled as well, unable to contain his pride at either Chance or Vivi.  
  
And then the time came to leave for Oielvert. Chance was ready as could be; he and Vivi skipped out of the palace after both hugging Kuja goodbye. Freya stepped out while no one was looking, negativity pouring from her. Eiko simply stood, quiet, while the others said goodbye and then followed them silently out of the palace when the time came.  
  
Outside, Chance was all questions. He'd never seen the sky, or the water, or even felt real wind on his face before; the world was new to him.  
  
Vivi was reminded of the first few days of his life.  
  
"What do you suppose it is?"  
  
"I dunno. Why don't you open it and see?"  
  
Creak, slam.  
  
"What in the name of.it's a doll!"  
  
Light.  
  
"I have a feeling this is more than a doll. I mean, this big? And it fell out of an airship. Who'd buy a huge doll like this?"  
  
"One of those weirdos from Alexandria, maybe? Or even some of the nobles around here. I bet the duck lady'd buy one, just to say she's got one."  
  
"Naw, she's only interested in those stupid coins.what the hell's THAT?"  
  
Footsteps.? Is that what you call those?  
  
"You! What you do with open coffin! Dead no taste good."  
  
"Hey, you filthy Qu, this is no coffin. There's a.thing inside it."  
  
Warmth.somewhere close.  
  
"Hmm. It not human. You two no need it. I take it, maybe it grow up and taste good some day. Shoo, or I spork you!"  
  
"Ah! Get away from me with that pointy thing! Run!"  
  
And that was all he remembered. The next thing Vivi knew, he was living day to day with Quan, or grandpa as he called him. They got along well, even though Vivi always felt like he was going to get eaten. But one day Quan began to get sick, and Vivi was concerned. He went to see doctors in Treno, but they all said the same thing.  
  
He'll be fine if he eats.  
  
But Quan refused to eat. He would always say "there more to life than food," but did that mean that living life to the fullest required starving? Vivi tried every day to make Quan eat, but he always got the same response. "No, Vivi, I eat enough for my life. I done with food, never pay attention to other things. I been.very bad person."  
  
Vivi came back from Treno one morning to find Quan gone, and a parcel sitting on the table in his room. Inside was over two hundred gil and a note.  
  
Vivi,  
  
You take money, go to Alexandria and see play there. Wanted to take you myself, but can't now. Don't know where things going now. So many things in life, never thought of, or tried, or looked at. Now, too late for Quan. You have life to look forward to, Vivi. Have much learning and stuff to do. Quan wish you luck, knows you will have fun and make many friends. Be good, stay out trouble.  
  
I love you, Vivi.  
  
~Quan  
  
the only thing Vivi remembered was a hollow feeling in his stomach. Not hunger, or sickness. Well, it could've been sickness, just not the kind that makes you cough and sneeze. Vivi sat down on the floor, clutching the note in his hands, and cried forever.or what seemed like forever. He missed Quan already at that point. It made him feel.empty knowing that they'd never talk again; never go for walks in the forests; go to the auction house and make crazy bids, then run like heck.  
  
He cried all day, and only after the sun began to set did Vivi get up and walk back to Treno. He found an airship heading to Alexandria and spoke with the engineer, who allowed Vivi passage for fifty gil. The tiny mage jumped on the offer, and huddled in the belly of the ship all the way to the city.  
  
When he arrived, Vivi was swamped by the people. He waded through the crowd, staring at all the new sights and straining to hear the new sounds. And then someone approached him.  
  
A man with a heavy cloak over his thin frame. His features were all but invisible, but Vivi thought he could spy a beard inside the cowl.  
  
"Are you here to see the play, little one?" the stranger aksed.  
  
Vivi, still not comfortable with talking to strangers, nodded.  
  
"But you have no ticket, I'm afraid. I could sell you one for much less than the booth in the promenade wants. Would you like that.?"  
  
Vivi was too trusting back then.  
  
And the rest was history. Vivi running into Puck, the Burmecian prince, being made a slave and sneaking into the play, and the fateful encounter with Zidane and Tantalus.  
  
The adventure that changed Vivi's life.  
  
Now he looked at Chance and wondered how he saw the world around him. Vivi was decided. Someone like him saw the sky, trees, water, and everything brighter; more alive and full of unspoken promises that normal people could never see or hear. Chance must feel that way right now, Vivi thought to himself as they boarded Hilda Garde III. He must be so excited to see the newness of the world and have friends to share it with.  
  
He caught up with Chance, who was now in the belly of the ship staring at the steam engine in absolute awe.  
  
"What's this?" he asked.  
  
"A-an engine," Vivi replied. "It makes this ship move. Takes us places far away."  
  
Chance went to touch the engine, and Vivi flinched, grabbing the dol's hand and looking at him as sternly as he could manage.  
  
"D-don't touch it, Chance, it's hot. It'll burn you, and that hurts."  
  
"Burn.? What's a burn?"  
  
Vivi blinked, and smiled in spite of himself. He held out both palms, and summoned a fire spell in one, ice in the other. The ice froze about the lft palm, covering it in crystal. Then he held the ice-covered palm over the flame in the other. In moments the ice was gone, dripping off Vivi's fingers as water.  
  
"See?" he said. "Fire and hot stuff burns. It melts cold stuff. But people get burned and it hurts. Pain is a bad thing, something you should never feel. I kept you from it this time but.you'll hafta learn to stay away from pain if you can, okay? I d-don't wanna sound mean.I only told you cuz I care about you, Chance."  
  
The doll stared at the flame still dancing in Vivi's palm and actually smiled. Vivi didn't think it possible.in fact, from what Dagger'd told him it wasn't possible. How.  
  
"I know, Vivi," Chance said, sing-songish. "I care about you too. I won't touch the.engine?"  
  
Vivi nodded. "Y-yeah, engine."  
  
"Okay!" Chance squealed. "Let's go somewhere else! I wanna see the whole ship before we get to the other place!"  
  
He grabbed Vivi by his hand and ran off to gods knew where.  
  
As he was lifted and tugged, Vivi wondered if any of his friends had this sort of experience with him.he hoped not. 


	13. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Creep. Creep creep.  
  
SLAM! Laudo ran right into a chimney. He cursed at Mull, who'd directed him, and shook off the impact, staring forward after Quina.  
  
The Qu had been quite interested in the search for Fratley. It had run across the rooftops after him, mumbling the entire way about "mousy-man gonna get it," leaving Laudo and Mull behind to fumble through the approaching darkness alone. They'd done a good job so far, but it was getting so neither of them could see and Laudo didn't enjoy that.  
  
"Quina!" he shouted. "Wait for us! C'mon!"  
  
The Qu glanced over it's shoulder, tongue lapping the air.  
  
"I no wait, you hurry! Follow Quina! Mousy man here somewhere!"  
  
And then Quina went bounding off again. Laudo looked at Mull and sighed.  
  
"What do you say we climb down and forget this? Quina's having enough fun searching for Fratly alone, and it's getting too dark to see."  
  
"Ha!" Mull retorted. "What, and when the captain hears that we were helping Quina catch Fratley, but we ran off? What then, bookworm? Naw, I'm staying up here. Not like we'll have to do anything anyway. I mean it's-"  
  
Whoosh. The air over their heads thickened, then moved rapidly from them. Laudo looked up and saw a red form blur as it moved over them.  
  
And it talked.  
  
"Monster! Stay back, lest I pierce thy insides with mine lance!"  
  
Mull stared up as well. "I think that was.the man we're after."  
  
"Yeah," Laudo agreed. "And I think he's actually scared of Quina! Did you hear what he said? This is strange."  
  
Mull snorted. "Not exactly strange. I mean look at Quina!"  
  
The Qu came waddling up to the knights then, complaining under it's breath. Quina looked quite mad, probably wanting dinner by this point.  
  
"Mousy man go that way," it said, pointing with a spork toward the city's Memorial Square. Laudo and Mull stared after, not sure whether they wanted to move. Quina went without them, still complaining, andf Laudo simply followed soundlessly. Mull glanced back the way Fratley'd come, then followed as well.  
  
"This is getting old," Laudo said, fumbling through the darkness. "I wanted to relax in the theatre, but no. I had to save your hide, Mull, and it got me stuck in active duty for the rest of the night!"  
  
"Don't blame me!" Mull reacted. "I never asked you to rescue me from that thing. Although I would do the same.for a friend, ya know?"  
  
"You're not careful, Mull, we're going to have a fight."  
  
"What? Stab me with your pen?"  
  
Laudo kicked Mull's helmet as they descended the ladder to level ground. "Shut up and get to searching."  
  
They followed Quina the entire way, the Qu on the prowl. Dojebon was still searching the same area as a few hours before, and still going off on anyone who dared walk in front of him. Laudo gave him a reproving look as they passed; Dojebon went to say something, then glanced at Quina and simply smiled and waved.  
  
Main street was deserted. All the people of the neighborhood had turned in for the night, the sun having set a few hours prior to Laudo and company's return to solid ground. The party of three marched in single file into Memorial Square, eyeing every corner and crevice they could as they entered.  
  
Quina walked a circle around the statue in the Square's center. It stopped, and looked up, sniffing the air.  
  
"He here somewhere, Quina know. But where.?"  
  
A noise from behind. Laudo turned to see a very unlikely pair approach.  
  
"Hold," Beatrix said, coming to a stop before the knights and the Qu. "Any luck?"  
  
"Well sort of, General," Laudo said. "We know he's around here somewhere, but he's not immediately visible."  
  
Quina snorted. "I smell mousy man, that for sure."  
  
Blank walked to the statue and leaned against it casually. "Well if he's here he'll show. I mean it's you he's after, Bea. Once he catches a glimpse of that hourglass figure he'll come leaping outta the shadows after ya."  
  
"But the difference is, you have four protectors now," Laudo said with a smile. Beatrix actually smiled back.  
  
"It's not quite a comforting thought, you know, that I'm the most powerful general in Alexandria and I have to be protected from anyone. But I do thank you all for your efforts. Without you, and especially you, Blank, this would've turned into a fiasco none of us would live down."  
  
As everyone expected, a whoosh sounded from above. Sure enough, Fratley was perched atop the city's front gates, spear at the ready. His eyes were cold and hard; no emotion was visible behind them. His pike shone dully in the moonlight, reflecting it's silver hue upon the ground.  
  
"Beatrix, thou art truly a coward," Fratley said, low and even. The other bristled at the word.  
  
"I am no coward, Iron-tail. I simply have worthy friends. Would that you could experience the same!"  
  
Laudo, Mull, Quina, and Blank each took a position close to Beatrix. They all looked to Fratley with mixed expressions; anything from anger to curiosity to, in Quina's case, hunger.  
  
"You have no chance, Fratley," Blank growled. "Just give up so I can take ya back ta Lindblum, already. This game's gettin' old."  
  
"And we have better things to do than chase you around," Laudo seconded.  
  
Silence. Fratley examined the party before him with a determined scowl. His spear went up.then fell to the stone on which he stood. His expression softened noticeably; no one knew what to expect.  
  
Fratley climbed down to the street and approached Blank.  
  
"Freya. I wish to see my dearest Freya, the one I met not long ago. I wish to tell her something. Something.important. I wish to tell her.I love her. Wouldst thou take me to her, kind sir? Wouldst thou?"  
  
Blank was visibly shocked. But as he'd learned, he kept cool.  
  
"Sure, Fratley. I'll take ya somewhere you can see Freya. Lindblum, not too far from here. Ya wanna go in the morning? We could make a picnic of it, me an' you. And tonight we can stay in the castle. Good eatin' there, I tell ya. Whaddya say, Iron-tail?"  
  
The other stared a moment at Blank, his face a mirror of apathy. Then he nodded, and looked to Beatrix.  
  
"Wouldst thou have us in thine palace, lady knight? T'would be an honor."  
  
"W-why yes," Beatrix stammered. "So long as you don't attempt to kill me in my sleep."  
  
There was absolutely no light in here whatsoever! It was frustrating as hell trying to walk around when it was this dark, let alone trying to find anything at all. Let alone a lousy book or something!  
  
It has to be here somewhere, he thought. I can find that stuff later, after I learn what I want to know. Not like there isn't time.  
  
Of course, that was the point. There didn't seem to be any time in the first place. He knew well enough that a good friend could die soon if he didn't do what he could. And he knew there had to be a way to do it, too. Anything would help, by the Gods. Anything.  
  
The door came open as chains lifted magically away to reveal it's smooth blue surface. He watched the portal's transfromation with marked interest and curiosity, then stepped through it to the huge rotunda beyond.  
  
Inside, nothing had changed. Light filtered in out of nowhere, it seemed, illuminating the room and adding an eerie presence to it. A catwalk extended forward into the room's center, a blue platform at it's end.  
  
Faces jutted out from preconstructed holes in the sides of the room, each depicting different expressions and the like. The eyes on some were closed, others open, but they were all equally imposing and eerie. Some were destroyed, it seemed, by something which meant to do so. Half a face stared lifelessly from one or another hole, almost looking as though it would speak at any moment.  
  
And that was what they were constructed to do. They were record-keepers, programmed to share knowledge of times gone. Knowledge of a world now dead, destroyed by anger and selfish need.  
  
He went up the catwalk, no noise to accompany him save the click of his boots on the stone floor. He stepped on the circular platform and waited. Sure enough, it lit up in a flash of brilliant blue-green, and he was taken into the air in the center of the room, amidst the dead faces.  
  
The eyes opened on one, close to him. It was one of the whole faces, not a broken one. A toss-up as to whether that should be comforting or scary. But then it spoke.  
  
~You are familiar to us~  
  
He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well I've been here before. But I know what I'm doing now. I need help with something."  
  
~You are heir to the power~  
  
"Eh?" he responded. "What power?.Oh. yeah, that one. Well I don't want it, but yeah, it's in there. How did you know that?"  
  
Another face came out into the light as the first retracted.  
  
~We know all. The world we came from is the great mother, source of our knowledge. Now that it is passed, the knowledge has been brought to us~  
  
"I think I get it. But like I said, I know what I'm doing now. I have questions. A lot of them, and probably more than you could ever answer, but I can try. Are you ready?"  
  
~You are heir to the power. In any way, we shall assist~  
  
"Good. Well, I guess my first question is.how did this place get here? And Ipsen's castle, where the mirrors were held? I mean, if Gaia and Terra were two different worlds.how come there are Terran ruins on Gaia?"  
  
And then he had reason to be frightened. All the faces, whole or not, came out of the walls and opened their eyes. The mouths moved in unison, a conflagration of motion that set him aback.  
  
~Terra was once all there was. Gaia was born of Terra. This is the sacred knowledge, privelaged. You are the first to hear of it in ages~  
  
"So this planet was once part of Terra? I'm guessing Necron had something to do with the split?"  
  
~Yes. Necron saught to destroy all which he could not possess. Many worlds suffered at his hand. Terra was drained of life by Necron the Destroyer, but Gaia has survivied. It is only a matter of time, however, before the Destroyer returns. When that happens, Gaia shall perish as a result of the Balance being disrupted~  
  
".Balance? Explain."  
  
~When Terra was one, the Balance was set into place. It is the flow of energy, the tide which washes over all those living on the planet. The cycle of souls is part of the Balance. The flow of energy was sustained through new life and the discovery of magic. Certain peoples gained knowledge in the different forms the flow took. The Eidolons, beings of great power, were the guardians of the Balance, the only beings who could sense the ebb and flow of it's waxing and waning.  
  
~But as Terra became less than whole, the Balance was thrown out of proportion. The Eidolons were ripped from their station and took refuge within the only ones who held enough power to sustain such violent life.~  
  
So that's part of the reason he wanted them, he thought. They were originally from Terra.  
  
"Okay, so the Balance is out of proportion. How can it be restored? Is there a way?"  
  
~We have sensed a resurgance in the energy necessary to restore the Balance to acceptable levels. It is fleeting energy, however, never lasting more than one of your cycles. But it is strong energy. Enough of it could send the Balance into acceptable precincts again. However, there is the question of durability~  
  
"You must mean the black mages. Well that's exactly the reason I'm here. I'm searching for a way to prolong the lifespans of these beings so they can endure and experience life. But that it would serve a higher purpose..tell me, might there be a way to create life like that? Where it never existed before?"  
  
~There is such a method. However, it is forbidden, one of the most powerful formulae in existence. Since the dawning of time it has been sealed so that it may be safe from those such as Necron.~  
  
"But this is the fate of the planet I'm talking about! You have to trust me. I'm.heir to the power."  
  
As tedious a title as that was becoming.  
  
~.~  
  
"C'mon. without this formula, there will be no Balance. Gaia will shudder and fall, with nothing to save it. Would you live forever with that on your conscience? Provided you have one."  
  
~.Very well. For the heir to the power, it would be an honor. There is an entrance somewhere in this city leading to the catacombs. It is there that the forbidden magicks are kept. That is all we can say, for we know naught else. It is up to you, heir, to find what you need~  
  
He nodded. "Good. But I have one more question."  
  
~Ask~  
  
"This power in me. I need to know the nature of it. It's growing steadily now, and it's scaring the hell outta me, so I want to be prepared."  
  
~The power in you.is of your own choosing. It can destroy, or protect, whichever you desire. It is your responsibility to find your own path, and that of your abilities~  
  
".Nice answer. Let me down."  
  
And the platform descended to it's original position. He stepped off and eyed the faces, still sticking out, eyes wide open. They slowly began to retract, and he felt more at ease with each one's return to it's hiding place.  
  
Then a noise from ahead. He panicked, rushing out the door and into the one just to the left of the portal he emerged from. He heard voices.familiar.  
  
"Are we there yet?" a childish one sounded. "This is boring!"  
  
"Patience, Eiko," another one came through.  
  
Eiko.?  
  
No way! What was she doing here?!  
  
They approached. Four of them, and he knew them all. Freya, Eiko, Vivi.and Dagger.  
  
That sent shivers up his spine. Dagger, after half a year.traveling around like before, with no aim? What was up with that?  
  
And a small figure hobbled behid them. It looked like a doll.in a very familiar shape!  
  
Instinctively he laughed. Dagger gasped.  
  
"Who's there?! Show yourself!?  
  
He couldn't. Not now. He lowered his voice as best he could.hope this works.  
  
"You seek the secret of life?"  
  
The party all gave startled exclamations. Eiko immediately began whining like the child she was. Vivi simply stared ahead.  
  
"Y-yeah. Who are you?"  
  
"That, I cannot say, but I can tell you this. There are catacombs under this city. Find them, for they hold the secret of life. If you are brave enough, that is."  
  
"But where do we start?" Freya asked.  
  
"I do not know. Simply look, and you will find. I have said all I can. Farewell."  
  
And he ran. As fast as he could, he ran out of the city, leaving them behind. He would return in a little while to search on his own and hope they were gone. If not.he'd deal with things then.  
  
He just couldn't let himself slip. Not after everything he'd learned. Not now,. When he knew anyone around him would be in danger.  
  
As he sped away into the night air, Zidane fought hard against choking tears.  
  
Dagger.I'm so sorry. 


End file.
